


My Alpha

by SGALOVER



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Len, Hurting Peter, Len is the best Alpha ever, M/M, McCall Pack bashing in later chapters, Metaly unstable Peter, Rogues Pack, Slow burn Snart/Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter escaped the asylum and managed to make his way to Central City.  But after what he experienced during captivity his mind is not the same.  It's only a matter of luck that he finds a man willing and worthy enough to tame the madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago. The time lines are a bit wonky. The basic premise is that Peter escaped the asylum after his last scene on Teen Wolf and ended up in Central City. The Teen Wolf stuff is mostly just skipping over anything cannon that happens with the Dread Doctors, taking place after they win like we all know they will. As for Flash stuff you could just say it takes place after season 1 and is AU from that point on. I have the whole thing written out so if you think it's not horrible let me know and I'll update on the regular.

Barry looked down at the latest body with a sad eye. It was the 8th in two weeks with the same cause of death. Exsanguination due to external trauma. The trauma in question was several animalistic slashes and bites. Some of the bodies were so messed up they had only identified them with DNA. This one looked like it had once been a young man, but it was hard to tell when the face was slashed to ribbons. He and the rest of Team Flash were under the impression that it was some sort of new Meta Human. But there were no connections between the victims. It was starting to look more like a serial killer then anything else. The only thing preventing that were the police reports. People saying they heard horrible animal growling and howling as well as the screaming of the victims. Obviously something was happening, they just hadn't figured it out yet.

“Barry?” Joe asked as he came to stand next to his adoptive son

“It's the same guy Joe, no question.” Barry said sternly

“So that means we probably won't find anything on this one either.” Joe hissed, “Damnit, who is this guy?”

“I don't know yet. But when I find whoever it is we'll have a lot to talk about.” Barry said grimly as he opened his field kit

\----------BREAK----------

Across town Leonard Snart was sitting in the living room of his latest safe house. He was glaring at the television as it reported about the latest in a string of bodies. His grip on his morning coffee tightened and he growled, “Again with this.”

“What's wrong Lenny?” Lisa asked as she stumbled sleepily into the living room with her own coffee and sat next to him on the couch

“Another body turned up.” he answered bluntly

“Seriously?!” Lisa sat up a little straighter, “That makes eight now right?”

“That's right.” Len put his coffee down and stood up, “Someone is fucking up my city without my permission.” he growled as he headed for his bedroom

\-------BREAK---------

The water was stained with red as it rushed down the drain of a truck stop bathroom. A man stood with his hands against the wall as he watched the water swirl around his feet. His breathing was heavy, almost sobbing. He had lost control again, disgraceful. He was better then this, stronger. But that man had done something to him when he had reached inside his brain. He had seen so many things. His own life, all the pain and suffering thrust upon him. All over and over again in his head. It was like being trapped half the time. Fingers dug into the shower wall, causing the tile to crack and break as the man let out a loud yell, almost like a howl.

\----------BREAK---------

Leonard Snart glared at the alley before him. It was where the second to last victim had been found. As he walked into the dimly lit space he could see the blood stains still spattered on the walls. He examined them, determining that very little of it was actual arterial spray. The drops indicated cast off. But the amount of cast off would indicate a level of savagery Len had never come into personal contact with. He followed it to the other end of the alley, the attack having taken place over the entire alleyway. The victim had probably tried to get away and failed. And then he spotted it, something hidden by a dumpster. He moved the thing aside and stared at what he had found.

A claw mark was dug deeply into the wall. It was huge and had parallel lines. Slowly, very slowly, Len brought his own hand up and lined his fingers up with the deep gouges in the wall. Well, that answered that. This killer, probably a Meta given the evidence, was human. A very dangerous human who appeared to be picking off random people in the middle of the night. Not the safest thing to have flitting around. Len would have to do something about that.

\------------BREAK-----------

Barry groaned and leaned back in his lab chair. No matter how many times he went over the evidence he hadn't managed to find anything new. He had even sent certain samples to Caitlin and Cisco and still he had come up with nothing. The only thing they could identify for sure were the animal hairs, wolf fur. But the damage was too large to be a real wolf. The bites to wide and with the wrong kind of teeth near the back. Cisco said it was a werewolf Meta. Barry sure as hell hoped not. He had never been a fan of the werewolf stories, even as a kid.

\--------BREAK----------

A drink would help. It had to. Even though it didn't really do anything for him normally he had managed to find something that would help. He held the small pouch in his pocket tightly as he walked into a random bar. Saints and Sinners, sounded like just the place for a lost soul like him. So early in the afternoon the place was almost empty. But a few people were scattered around. A group of bikers at the pool table and a man in blue sitting near the back. He ignored them all as he went to the bar and slapped a twenty down in front of the bar tender. If there were little bits of dried red at the edges of the bill the bar tender didn't say anything, “A bottle of Jack please, and a glass.” his voice was rough from misuse. He remembered how he used to love to talk. But now his words hardly ever made sense, even to himself. 

\----------BREAK---------

Len watched the man stumble into the bar. He had decided he needed a good drink after his morning of investigation. This stranger looked a bit on the rough side. His clothing didn't look like it fit him, pant legs to short and the shirt hanging off. From the way the man was walking those shoes looked a little big as well His brown hair was a bit shaggy and hung limply from his head. His skin was slightly tanned but held a sickly pallor to it. Len watched as the man ordered a bottle and moved over to the opposite corner from himself. He was about to look away when the man took something from his pocket.

Len watched in curiosity as the man opened his fresh bottle and poured some sort of purple powder into the liquid within. He watched for a moment and swore he saw the powder spark as it dissolved into the liquor. It was only after the powder was gone that the man poured some into a glass and drank it all in one go. Was the man trying to poison himself? There were a million better ways to do it then come to a bar and ruin everyone else's good time.

Len was about to stand up and ask the man what he was doing, his curiosity was peeked, but someone else reached the table first. It was one of the bikers, out of towners. He was sneering down at the shorter man like a cat playing with a mouse. The biker slammed a meaty hand down on the table top but the stranger didn't even flinch, just continued to stare into nothing as he sipped his drink, “Hey buddy, think you could spare a few bucks?” his tone indicated it wasn't a question. When the stranger didn't answer and just refilled his glass the biker got a bit angry, “Hey, didn't you hear what I said?” still no answer, “HEY!” the biker yelled angrily as he reached out and took a tight hold of the stranger's shoulder

It happened so fast that if Len had blinked he would have missed it. The stranger moved like lighting, a hand blurring through the air and striking the biker open handed across the face. The shocking part was that just that slap was enough to send the much larger man to the ground with a yell of pain. When the Biker stood up again he was clutching his face. His cheek was bleeding and had gash marks running down the side. Len's eyes widened in understanding as he looked at the stranger's hand as it reached for the bottle again. There were claws there. They were covered in fresh blood. But the stranger was shaking, as if in distress. Len had a theory that was forming in his head as he watched the Biker not get the hint.

“You bastard!” he screamed as he pulled a knife with his free hand and brought it down into the stranger's shoulder

Len got up from his seat. This was a bit more then he wanted to happen in his favorite bar. The last thing they needed was a dead body to clean up. The police might decided to start watching this place more closely. But he needn't have bothered because the stranger stood, slowly. It was like he didn't feel the pain of the blade sticking out of his arm. At this point all of the bikers were backing away. And Len understood why. A strange pressure had filled the room, a pressure coming from the stranger. Len recognized it for what it was, blood lust. The stranger was starting to make a sort of deep rumbling sound, like an animal growling. The clawed hands flexed at his sides. Then he raised his head for the first time and Len gasped a little when he saw the eyes that glowed a neon blue.

“Get away from me.” the stranger growled as he took a menacing step forward at the assembled gang. When they didn't move the man opened his mouth, showing large fangs, and roared. The bikers jumped and fled, forgetting anything they may have left behind. The stranger returned to his seat and when he reached for his bottle again Len could no longer see any claws. With his free hand the stranger pulled the knife from his shoulder and tossed it to the floor.

The clatter of the knife hitting the ground pulled Len out of his stupor. He looked over at the bar tender who looked a little freaked out. He made a motion to the young man that indicated he would take care of it. The bar tender nodded and vanished into the back. Len walked slowly over and picked up the blade off the ground, “This looks like it could do some damage.” he said in a conversational manner, “Need that wound looked at?”

“What wound?” the man said in a rough voice as he took another drink

Len examined the bloody hole in the man's shirt, about to say something, when his words died in his throat. The hole that should have been there wasn't. There was blood, so obviously the knife had gone in, but there was no wound. Now that was a useful skill to have. To bad this guy looked a little on the crazy side. But at least Len had found who had been attacking people around the city. The question was why?

“Now that is a useful trick.” Len said as he put the bloody knife on the table and took the chair on the other side of the man, “I know some friends who can do tricks too.”

This seemed to catch the man's interest as he looked up at Len. The man's eyes no longer glowed but they held a very animal like quality that was a bit unnerving, “Tricks? Like what?”

“I know a girl who can teleport from place to place. A man who controls the weather. I even know someone who can run faster then the speed of sound.” Len leaned forward a little bit, “I'm sure you're confused by these abilities that you have. I can help you understand them.”

The man gave a gruff laugh and downed his drink, “I don't need anyone to tell me what I am. I've been this way since I was born. I'm not some freshly bitten pup for you to take under your wing.” the man leaned forward and seemed to sniff at Len, “You're just a human anyway. What could you possibly do to help me?” the man sounded very desperate and sad now as he brought both hands up to pull at his shaggy hair, “What can anyone do?” he started to tremble as he looked at the table before him

Len was very confused now. Up to this point all of the people with powers he had met had only gotten them in the last year or so. But this man claimed to have been born with his. Clearly he was missing something very important. So he tried a different tactic, “Are you the one who killed all those people over the last 2 weeks.” the man stilled, “It's alright if you are. No one here will judge you for it.”

“I should be judged.” the man growled, “I'm loosing control of myself.” he looked up at Len again, his eyes filled with some sort of internal pain, “I can't sleep anymore. The Wolf comes out if I sleep.”

“The Wolf?” Len asked. That certainly made sense given the evidence, “Why can't you control the Wolf?”

“Because he did something to me.” the man whispered, his voice sounding slightly terrified

“The Wolf did something?”

“NO!” the man snapped, his eyes glowing faintly as he looked at Len with anger, “My wolf and I have always been one. Until...until I met that man.” the man shivered and hugged himself tightly as he rocked back and forth, “I didn't deserve that.” he muttered to himself, “Ungrateful little shits. They'd be dead without me.”

Len was starting to feel like this might be a lost cause. But he didn't give up, he was persistent. It's what made him such a great criminal, “A man hurt you?”

“Yes.” the man nodded, “He opened up my head, moved everything around.” he released himself from his self-hug and reached for the bottle again. He didn't pour it this time, just taking a large swallow from the bottle itself, “But I got away.” he let out a little hysterical laugh, “They'll never find me here.”

Len considered the strange words and said, “You've been on the news.”

This got the man's attention and he looked at Len with worried and confused eyes, “What?”

“Well, not you specifically.” Len admitted, “But those people that you killed, they're all over the place. 8 bodies in 2 weeks. FBI is going to arrive any day now and the whole country has heard about the murders. If anyone figures out that you caused it they'll be here to get you.” Len was just bullshitting right now. He had a feeling that he was right though. If even half the words this man said were true then there would be people looking for him.

“No.” the man whispered in horror, “They can't. They'll take me back to Eichen House!” he stood suddenly and his eyes glowed. Clawed fingertips dug into the wooden table top as he yelled in Len's face, fangs just starting to form, “I WON'T GO BACK!!”

Len used all of his will power to not jump up and run away. His brain already had a few ideas on how to help the man fix his mind. But he needed to calm him down first. He needed to show he was on the same team as the stranger, and that meant acting like he wasn't afraid. So for a few seconds Len just watched the man return to muttering things to himself, “I'll protect you.” he said bluntly

The man's eyes snapped up to him again and they were filled with confusion, “What?”

“I'll protect you from whoever hurt you.” Len said calmly, “The friends I mentioned before, they are also in hiding. There are people who would like to do them harm. I provide protection for them. And in exchange they do favors for me from time to time.” he leaned forward and reached out slowly. The stranger watched Len's hand as it landed softly on his arm, “Let me help you.” he said, his voice soft and firm

The man looked from Len's face to the hand on his arm and then back again. The confusion only seemed to grow and he said bluntly, “You're afraid of me.”

Len forced his body to remain relaxed. He wasn't sure how the man could tell but hopefully he would become informed sometime soon once he had gotten the man calm, “Yes. But my profession is all about taking risks. Life isn't any fun without a little risk.”

The man nodded, “Yes.” Len could see the gears trying to turn behind the madness that sparked the man's eyes. After several silent moments he seemed to come to a decision, “Peter.” he said

Len decided that was the man's name and gave a little smile, “You can call me Len.” he removed his hand and got slowly to his feet, “You must be hungry. Come with me and we'll get you something to eat.”

\----------BREAK----------

Len didn't seem trustworthy, but then again neither was Peter. His memories told him as much. He was alright with that, it was how he had always been. He had tried so hard to be that person he knew himself to be, but he was having problems. His thoughts weren't staying together. His words didn't form properly. If only he could calm down, if only he could sleep. But right now he needed someone to watch over him. Someone to protect him while he found himself again. And though the man's heart beat with fear, it showed he didn't lie. So Peter stood and followed the man out of the bar.

\---------BREAK------

Lisa looked up from her magazine when the front door to the apartment opened. Len came in, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at something behind him. He stepped backward into the apartment and made a motion as if to encourage someone to follow. And someone did. Lisa closed her magazine and sat up straighter on the couch. The man who entered looked like he was homeless. His clothing didn't fit and he looked like he needed a bath. He was also holding a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand. The other hand was curled around his torso, as if to protect himself. Panicked eyes flitted around the room as the man stopped just inside the door. He started sniffing the air, like a dog picking up a scent. And then his eyes fixed on Lisa and held her in an intense gaze, as if he was seeing something no normal person could.

“It's alright Peter.” Len said, his voice soft, “That's Lisa, she's my sister. She works with me.”

The man, Peter, gave a slow nod, “I had a sister.” he said absentmindedly. Lisa wondered if the man even knew he had spoken at all.

“Come on Peter. I'll take you to the bathroom. You can take a shower and I'll get you something clean to wear.” Len sounded like he was prompting a scared child or a skittish dog

The voice seemed to work as Peter followed Len farther into the apartment and down the back hallway. Once they were out of sight Lisa stood and went over to close the still open door. Once it was shut and locked she turned and waited for Len to emerge. It took about ten minutes for him to return, the dirty clothing in his hands. Lisa could now see fresh blood stains on one sleeve of the shirt. Len walked right past her and into the kitchen where he dumped the dirty clothing into the trash, “Len.”

Len turned and sighed, “I found the person whose been killing people.” 

Lisa's eyes widened in shock, “And you brought him here!?” she snapped, her voice just above a whisper as she looked down the hallway a the bathroom. She could hear the shower going.

“He's special Lisa.” Len said, a smirk forming on is lips, “I think he's something new. Something we've never seen before.”

“What are you talking about?” Lisa hissed, “He's crazy, you can tell just by looking. He's crazy and he slices people up.”

“He doesn't slice them up Lisa.” Len said, his smirk still in place as an excited light shown in his eyes, “He mauls them. He has some sort of creature ability. I saw him grow claws and fangs. I even saw him get stabbed and heal in under a minute.”

Lisa felt doubt overtake her horrified shock, “This is a joke right?”

“No.” Len said, his smirk becoming serious, “He said he's been this way since he was born. Said someone got inside his head and scrambled him a little. He's lost control of that other part of himself.”

“So you brought the super healing murderer to our house?” Lisa felt like her brother may have really gone off the deep end this time

“I have a plan.” Len said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He tossed it to Lisa and said, “Call Rainbow Raider and tell him I'm calling in a favor. Tell him I have someone who I need him to use his powers on.”

Lisa raised an eyebrow, “What are you thinking Lenny?”

“His mind is a mess. He can't tell the difference between his emotions and it's causing him to loose control. If we can get Raider to just calm him down and maybe help him understand his emotions again I'm sure he'd become much easier to deal with.” Len explained 

Lisa thought this over before she sighed, “If you're wrong and this comes back to bite us in the ass I'm going to hold it over your head forever.”

Len's smirk returned, “I wouldn't expect anything less sis. Now call Raider while I take care of our guest.”

Lisa watched her brother go back down the hallway and called after him, “He's not sleeping in my room Lenny!”

\-------------BREAK------------

Peter glanced at Len nervously as he sat on the couch. He had been cleaned and fed and given new clothing to wear. He had started to relax a little until the female, Lisa, returned with someone new. This man smelled funny, almost toxic in a way. Peter couldn't see the man's eyes because he wouldn't take off the sunglasses. Peter didn't like it when he couldn't see someone's eyes. He always thought they were looking at him. This new man was sitting on the coffee table directly across from Peter.

Len gave a small smile, “It's alright Peter. This is Roy. He's going to help you.”

“How?” Peter asked

“He's going to try and calm your mind.” Len explained, “I told you I knew people with abilities. Roy here is very good at controlling emotions.”

Peter felt fear take hold of his heart and started to rock back and forth, “No one in my head anymore.” he whimpered as he brought his hands up to grip his hair. His fear fought with the anger inside him and he yelled, “No one in my head!”

Len reached out and started rubbing Peter's back in a soothing manner. Peter could smell the fear of everyone in the room. He knew his behavior wasn't sane, but he couldn't help it. Len, even though he was afraid, was touching Peter like it was the most normal thing to do. It soothed him, helped him relax even though he was still whimpering like a kicked dog, “He isn't going to hurt you Peter. I promise.” a steady heartbeat, Len as telling the truth, “He's going to try and fix you. Help get your emotions straightened out. You can trust me right?” Peter gave a short nod, “And I trust Roy here to help you out. So if you won't trust him, try and trust me.”

For several minutes the whole room was silent and tense. But Len continued his soothing circles on Peter's back. Peter's scrambled mind found the logic eventually and he nodded, “Alright.”

“Good.” Len's smile grew a little and he removed his hand, “Roy is going to take off his glasses and I want you to look him straight in the eye.”

The man, Roy, cleared his throat, “You might feel a push on your mind.” he said slowly, “If this is going to work then you can't fight it. You have to let me in.”

Peter started to tremble again, the whimpering returning but not as bad. He forced his emotions down, knowing they weren't the ones he would normally have right now. He remembered being smart and strong. He had once been good with words, able to twist them to his advantage. Now he was nothing, and this might fix that. Peter took a deep breath and nodded. Roy reached up and slowly removed his sunglasses.

\--------BREAK------------

Len watched the pair for several tense minutes. Lisa had chosen to stick around and watch as well, taking a place standing behind the sofa. Roy was unmoving as his eyes switched colors every few seconds. Peter wasn't as still though. Every minute or so his body would give a violent jerk. Len had almost gotten himself to believe that this would all go over smoothly when Peter's jerk turn into a continued twitching motion. Then the whimpering started again. It quickly morphed into growling. Peter's hand started to spasm, the claws slowly growing out. His eyes started to glow on and off. His half open mouth revealed the growing fangs. Whatever was happening in his head right now it wasn't a good thing. Len looked over at Lisa who was watching Peter's slow transformation with awe and horror.

Then Peter started to yell, as if in great pain. Roy still wasn't moving and Peter remained seated while holding eye contact. His arms were twitching wildly, his whole body squirming. And then his yells turned into words, “FIRE!” he screamed, “TALIA, NO!” his whole body was trembling and tears started to fall down his cheeks, “Can't get out.” he said, his voice now sounding hollow and empty, “No way out.” a choked sob, “I'm going to die.” and then, like a switch had been flipped, his transformation reversed and he was no longer trembling. In fact, his frame was slowly relaxing.

“What the hell was that?” Lisa whispered, having moved over to stand next to Len when the screaming started. She was holding his hand, clearly unnerved by the display.

“If I had to guess I would say that was a traumatic memory.” Len said, his own chest feeling tight after having watched such a naked display of emotion

It was only another minute before Roy finally blinked, his eyes returning to their natural color before he slipped his glasses back on. Roy wavered from side to side, clearly exhausted after such a prolonged use of his powers. Peter had a much more sever reaction and simply slumped to the side, out cold. Len looked at Roy and the Meta answered his unspoken question, “He's still a little messed up. I don't think he'll ever fully recover from whatever trauma he suffered.”

“Didn't you see it?” Lisa asked

Roy frowned, “I effect emotions, I don't read minds.” he clarified, “But I led him through the spectrum of my abilities. He should be thinking clearer now. Other then that I can't promise anything.”

Len nodded and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a wad of hundreds and passed them to Roy who stood while taking the money, “Thank you for your services.”

“Anytime.” Roy said as he started to wobble toward the door

“You alright there Raider?” Lisa asked with a raised eyebrow

“Fine. I just need some food and a nap is all.” Roy said as he exited the apartment

Len looked back at the now sleeping Peter, “So, you saw what he can do.” Len said bluntly

“Lenny, what the hell is he?” Lisa asked

“A new allie.” Len said with a smirk

\------------BREAK------------

Barry stared in shock at the computer screen before him. He had just finished analyzing the last blood sample. He had expected it to be the victim's blood, just like all the others. But this was something different. The blood type didn't match the victim. That could only mean that it belonged to the murderer. He started running the blood through the DNA database before collecting the rest of the sample and rushing over to STAR Labs. If this was a Meta human they were dealing with then the blood may hold answers as to the abilities of that person.

\-----------BREAK------------

Peter slowly woke and for a moment he felt like something was wrong. It took him a moment to realize what was different. He didn't feel angry or afraid or even nervous. He felt like he usually did when he woke, rested and neutral. His eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw the a TV. It's screen was dark, but it had a very good reflection. He could see someone behind the couch. It looked like Len. He was reading a paper and drinking coffee. Peter guessed it must be morning. He shut his eyes and went into his mind. He was awed by how easily he was able to navigate it. How easily he was able to remember things in the correct order. He felt like something still wasn't right, but it was a hell of a lot better then it had been.

Peter opened his eyes again and sat up slowly. He flexed every part of his body, feeling like now that his mind was better his body was easier to control. He heard papers shifting and turned to look at Len who was looking back with a neutral face. Obviously the man was waiting to see if his efforts had born any fruit.

Peter cleared his throat, “I feel I should apologize for my actions. I was...not myself.”

Len offered a soft smile, “Understandable. From what I managed to decipher someone did that to you on purpose.”

Peter shivered as he remembered that horrible asylum, “Yes.” he slowly stood up and stretched. There were several popping noises and Peter smiled a little when he saw Len wince. He walked over while pointing to the other man's coffee cup, “Any more of that?”

Len nodded, “Of course. And there's food if you want to make anything.” he motioned to the open kitchen area

Peter offered his own little smile of thanks before walking into the kitchen. For a moment he wasn't really sure what to do. Then he focused his mind and started to pour himself some coffee using the mugs next to the machine. He sipped it and frowned at the bitter taste. Then he remembered that he liked sugar and started looking around, “Do you have any sugar?” he asked

“Cabinet right above the machine.” Len answered, not looking up from his paper

Once the coffee tasted right Peter moved over to the fridge. He opened it and took a look. His nose picked up a scent that made his mouth water. He looked around, following the smell to it's source. There were two fresh stakes sitting on the bottom shelf. They looked like they had been bought just that morning. Probably for a meal later that day. But Len had said to help himself so it shouldn't be a big problem. As he picked up the plate holding the two bloody pieces of meat his brain told him something wasn't quite right. It tried to tell him that he should be cooking the meat, but the very thought made his stomach flip with nausea. Clearly his animal and human sides were still fighting. But at least it was much less violent then usual. He could follow this instinct if it kept the Wolf happy.

So with the plate and the mug he went to sit at the table. He didn't bother with any silverware, simply picking up the first piece of meat and taking a large bite. As the blood and raw meat touched his tongue he felt happiness swell in his chest. His Wolf was happy, so now he was too. He continued to eat the meat until all that was left was the bone. He was half way through the second one when his ears picked up a soft gasp.

His head turned and his eyes fixed on Lisa. She was standing in front of the back hallway and looked a little pale as she stared at him. He heard her heart rate go up slightly and smelled fear starting to waft off of her. She gulped and said, “Len, what is this?”

Peter looked over at Len who lowered his newspaper, “What are you...” he stopped when he caught sight of Peter, “Oh.” he said simply

Peter started feeling a little nervous now. He must have done something wrong. He was sure of it. But he just couldn't think of what it was. He put down the meat and on instinct pushed it over to the assumed Alpha Male, Len. He let out a whimper and turned his head to the side to offer his neck in subjugation. But still neither sibling moved. They were just looking at him with a sort of confused shock, a dash of horror in Lisa's case. The only thing he could think to say was, “I'm sorry.”

Len blinked and stood, his face blank. He walked slowly around the table before reaching out and pinching the side of Peter's neck. Peter felt a flutter of relief. He wasn't in trouble. Len even gave a soft smile, “You didn't do anything I didn't tell you to Peter. I told you to eat something, so you did. You just startled us is all. Perhaps next time you could cut the meat so that the blood doesn't get all over your face and hands.”

Peter's eyes widened in realization as his human side informed him on how he must have looked. He instantly got up and rushed toward the bathroom. He tried to ignore the sting of hurt when Lisa ran out of his way like he was contagious. He left the bathroom door open so as he was washing off the blood he could hear the siblings talking with his Wolf hearing.

“Well that was creepy.” Lisa said

“But not unexpected given what we know about him.” Len replied

“Which isn't much.” Lisa pointed out, “All we know is his name is Peter and somehow he's part wolf or something.”

“We'll be able to get answers now that his mind is more whole.” Len said simply

“You call eating raw meat whole?” Lisa snarked

“Like I said, it's easily understandable.”

Peter hurried back into the room, “Lisa is right.”

The siblings were both at the kitchen table and looked surprised at his words. Lisa asked hesitantly, “You heard all of that?”

“I have very good hearing.” Peter answered, “And as I said, Lisa is right. Eating raw meat is not something I normally do.” he frowned and shook his head before correcting himself, “It's not something I normally did.”

“And why has that changed Peter?” Len asked as he stood and approached

“I'm a little broken.” Peter admitted, “I feel like I'm more animal then human. I'm out of balance.” he looked at Lisa over Len's shoulder when he heard her heartbeat go up, “But it's alright, I have control still. Not as much as before, but I won't hurt you.”

Len put a hand on his arm and gave a light squeeze, “I think we have a lot to talk about. Think you're up for that?”

Peter nodded, “Yes Alpha.” it slipped from his lips before he could stop it. He saw Len raise an eyebrow but the man didn't comment as he led them both over to the couch. Peter heard Lisa get up and soon she was seated on the arm of the couch next to her brother. It appeared she was going to stay.

“I'm going to ask you some questions Peter. I need you to answer all of them as best you can, even if you don't want to.” Len said sternly

Peter nodded, “Understood.”

“You mentioned to me that you had always had these abilities. Can you tell me more about that?”

Peter nodded, “I was born this way. Most of my family was.” Peter explained, “My family was a very respected Werewolf Clan.”

Len raised an eyebrow while Lisa's jaw dropped, “Are you shitting me?” she asked in astonishment

Peter smiled and chuckled, “No, I'm not. The world is filled with many magical and wondrous things. But we stay hidden, away from the eyes of those who would seek to destroy us.”

Len sighed, but he had a wide smile on his face, “I knew it was a good idea to take you in. You really are the next step in the game.”

Peter felt warmth at seeing his Alpha so happy, “Thank you Alpha.” he said

Lisa frowned, “Why do you keep calling him that?”

Peter blushed slightly, “It's...to be honest I shouldn't be saying that. Len hasn't accepted me as Pack yet.”

“Pack.” Len said, a thoughtful look on his face, “Am I to assume that Werewolf families are like wild wolf packs then? With an Alpha and Betas?”

Peter nodded, “Yes. But there are also wolves called Omegas. Lone wolves. Without a Pack to support them wolves go insane.” he gave a bitter chuckle, “It certainly didn't help my condition any, as you saw on the news.”

“So because I helped you that makes me your Alpha?” Len asked, looking fascinated

Peter nodded, “Only if you accept the bond.”

“What would we have to do to accomplish that?”

Peter hesitated. Then he cleared his throat and he said, “You would have to mark me.”

Lisa snorted, “Wow, kinky.”

Len elbowed his sister lightly without looking away from Peter, “Explain.”

“Well, you would have to bite me. Hard enough to draw blood.” Peter explained, “It can be anywhere on my body, the placement doesn't matter. Normally you wouldn't have to do anything but because you're human it's a little different.”

Len nodded while Lisa didn't look as amused anymore. In fact, she looked just as interested as her brother. It turned out she had just thought of her own question, “What happened to your last Alpha? Why were you alone?”

Peter frowned and whimpered as he remembered what his previous self had been capable of. He felt no regret for his actions, but that didn't mean that these people would understand his motives. He took a deep breath and answered honestly, “It's a very long story. But the short version is that I betrayed him and I was punished.”

“Why did you betray him?” Len asked, now looking very stern and serious

Peter winced, “It is very complicated.”

Len glared now, “Answer the question Peter.” he snapped

“I was trying to steal his power. All I wanted was to be the Alpha. I was hungry for that power, I craved it.” Peter admitted. Len didn't look pleased so Peter started to explain himself a little better, desperate to get his new Alpha to understand, “I have not been whole, as you put it earlier, for many years. A decade ago almost my whole family was burned to death. Trapped in our own home by those who we call Hunters. I watched my whole family die, thinking I would join them. But I didn't. I was stuck in my own mind for years, my body badly damaged to a point where the healing had been slowed. I spent years trapped in my own head with nothing to think about but the dying screams of my family. So when I awoke from my comatose state I was...unhinged.” Peter chanced a look at the siblings

Lisa looked a little sickened. Len no longer looked angry, his face was blank. He was looking at Peter, trying to see something. Peter was feeling so hollow but at a nod from Len he knew his Alpha wanted him to continue. So he took a deep breath and continued, ignoring how his voice shook.

“I had no family bond and nothing but anger in my heart. I wished for the power to destroy those who had broken my very soul. And then I lured an Alpha to my territory.” he felt tears fall down his cheeks. Of all the thing he had done the thing he truly regretted was killing Laura, “She was my niece...and I ripped her in half to obtain her power.” he didn't look up when he heard a gasp from both siblings, “I was so mad for power, I took what I wanted in my maddened state. I bit a boy that same night, because only Alphas can create new wolves. I needed a pack to make me stronger. Then my nephew came to town and after several weeks they finally managed to kill me.” Peter chuckled, “But I planned for that, so it only lasted a few months.”

“Hold up.” Lisa said, looking a little horrified, “You killed a member of your own family? Then you died and came back to life?”

“It is very hard to explain.” Peter said as he shifted, the urge to whimper at Lisa's heated gaze was almost to much to bare. He felt so exposed right now. His old self would have lied and twisted his words. But his urge for power was drained away, replaced with the need for companionship and family, “There were several supernatural forces at work. But even when I came back, I was still not right. I would say I was more broken, just calm in my madness. I twisted and lied and manipulated all those around me. Until one day, that boy I bit, became my Alpha. And I snapped one last time.” Peter looked Len dead in his cold eyes, “I no longer want to be an Alpha. All that path has ever led me to is pain and suffering. My Wolf says you are a worthy Alpha. And I miss having a Pack I can trust.”

“And what punishment could cause such a change of heart?” Len asked blankly

Peter whimpered and shuddered, “There is a place where I come from. It's called Eichen House. The humans think it is a mental institution, but that is just above ground. Underneath is a place filled with creatures you have never dreamed of. Creatures that posed a threat at one time or another to the territory of my family. One such inmate is a man with a horrible gift. The gift of Cursed Eye. He sees into your head if you look into that eye. He plays with memories, emotions, even physical feelings. And for three horrible weeks I was trapped with him.”

“How did you escape?” Len asked, his voice now calm, like it had been when they had started. Peter looked up with hope at the man and saw understanding. Len understood his pain, even if only through empathy.

“When the moon is full, the Wolf will rise.” Peter said simply, “In my weakened state I would go rabid. So they moved me to a private cell. But I managed to fight back long enough for the moon to rise. After that it was just a matter of ripping my way out.” 

“And you ran until you got here. Why stop?” Len asked

“I...could no longer control myself.” Peter admitted, “My mind was to mixed up.” he looked at Len with gratitude, “If not for you, I would have gone insane during the next full moon and have been lost forever to the Wolf.”

“As apposed to being more wolf then human?” Lisa asked

Peter nodded, “One side is always stronger then the other. But as long as both sides are there it's much easier to control.”

Len hummed, “And this Pack you betrayed, are they looking for you?”

Peter gave that some real thought. He used all his focus to think about it and shook his head, “No. I don't think so. That would require them to leave their territory. And from what I remember hearing before I left they were going to be in the middle of something very important soon.” his old cell mate had liked to blabber on about the Dread Doctors all the time. Peter tried not to think about them.

“And what about the full moon now? Can you keep control in your current state?” Len asked, his eyes showing he was already thinking something up

“I honestly don't know.” Peter admitted, “I've always been more human then wolf until now. I'm still not sure how it effects me fully.” 

“Then I guess we'll just have to find a place to put you in case something goes wrong.” Len held out his hand, “Give me your hand.”

Peter did so without question. Then he yelped with pain as Len brought Peter's hand to his mouth and bit hard enough to draw blood. Lisa let out a gasp that sounded both disgusted and horrified at her brother's actions. But Peter's mind was instantly filled with a peace he had not felt in over ten years, since the day his dear sister died. He didn't fight the Alpha bond, he embraced it. And he felt a surge of approval across that newly formed bond. His Alpha was happy that he had been accepted. Peter let out a whimper as Len's teeth removed themselves from his hand. Len watched the wound with fascinated eyes as the skin closed. But unlike so many other injuries he had healed from, this one left a clear scar. A perfect representation of Len's teeth that would stay on his skin until the day one of them died.

Peter felt tears rolling down his face and looked down at his lap as they continued to spill forward. He was so happy he didn't know how to express himself. He jumped when he felt a fingers running through his hair. He realized his new Alpha was stroking him and leaned into the touch. Before he knew it he was laying on the couch with his head in Len's lap. The man just continued to pet him, filling Peter with a comfort he had missed for all these years.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that before Len spoke, “I'm going to take care of you Peter. You never have to worry a out being alone ever again. All you have to do is help me whenever I ask.”

“Of course.” Peter said, his body feeling so relaxed he was about to drift off to sleep, “It's my job as your Beta.”

“Good.” Len said, another feeling of approval traveling through the bond, “Now go to sleep Peter. You've had a hard morning. I can feel how tired you are.”

“Okay.” Peter yawned and let himself drift off

\-------------BREAK------------

Len left Peter sleeping on the couch. For a moment he just watched the sleeping man. A man who acted so much like a lost child that it was a little sad. But even though he acted like a child he was clearly intelligent. It made Len wonder what sort of man Peter used to be before his brain was fractured beyond repair. Now he was simply a man looking for guidance. Len felt great satisfaction when he felt the level of loyalty that flowed over the new bond in his head. It would probably take some getting used to. But it would be useful in helping to understand his new subordinate.


	2. Becoming Family

It had been a week since the last attack. Central City was no longer feeling threatened and afraid that they could be torn to shreds at any moment. But Barry Allen and the rest of his team were still on edge. The blood that Barry had found had some very strange properties. The cells were quick to regenerate, faster then even Barry's. There was something else Caitlin had found but had been unable to understand. Some sort of mutation, buried deep in the DNA. She couldn't find a way to trigger it. More then likely it was the source of the Meta's power and they still didn't know exactly what that might entail other then super healing.

It wasn't until Dr. Stein stopped by the lab and saw the blood work that they made any sort of progress, “It looks like some sort of transmogrification.” he said as he looked at the data, “It has the potential to mutate into something completely different, you're just missing the trigger.”

“And what is that?” Caitlin asked

“Probably the host body.” Stein said with a shrug, “I don't know entirely what it does, but I can guess that whoever this blood belongs to is more then meets the eye.”

\-----------BREAK---------

Peter frowned at the man sitting across the table from him. He had been introduced by Len as Mick Rory. Peter instantly hated the man, he smelled like ash and gasoline. That hate only grew when he learned the man's specialty was lighting things on fire. But he was Len's friend, so Peter wouldn't make any trouble. Len was a good Alpha so far. He kept Peter fed, took him shopping for clothing, and he could always tell when Peter needed to be touched. Peter was positively starved for touch, something Len had grown to understand quickly.

The bond between them had strengthened over the last week. Len asked all sorts of questions about the bond, wanting to know everything about it. And not just about the bond, but about werewolves in general. Len had assured Peter that he would ask about other creatures later once he was sure he understood everything perfectly. Peter had already planned to tell him about Kanimas next, seeing as they were very close to werewolves. Peter was brought out of his thoughts by a clicking sound. He growled when he saw Mick holding a lit lighter in front of his own eyes. The way the man was looking at the flames made Peter shiver. He calmed however when he felt the hand of his Alpha on his shoulder, “Easy Peter. It's just the way he is.” Len muttered only loud enough for Peter's ears to hear. Peter simply nodded and tried to relax.

“So what are we stealing this time Cold?” Mick asked

That was another thing Len had told Peter about. Super Heroes and Super Villains. It was so comic book that part of Peter wanted to laugh. Though it did explain how the Snart siblings had taken his shocking news on the supernatural so well. Peter had asked if he would get a code name. Lisa said that wasn't their job. Some guy named Cisco was the one who came up with the names. He worked for the Flash, the hero to Len's villain. It was just the sort of thing he was good at. He was sure he would make his Alpha very happy. They both understood the fun of a good game. Except now Peter was just happy to play it instead of planning the whole thing. It felt freeing in some strange way.

Len took his seat at the head of the table. Lisa finally looked up from her phone. She had been playing with it for ten minutes as they waited for Len to show up. He had been putting some finishing touches on his latest job, “There is going to be a special benefit tomorrow night for a children's benefit.”

“Hold up!” Lisa snapped, “I thought we didn't rob kids. We're not total monsters Lenny.”

“If you would let me finish I would tell you what the main attraction of the benefit is.” everyone waited for a few seconds as Len let the tension grow before he smirked and said, “The Red Diamond of Madagascar. It's the center piece for the whole thing. Once the benefit is over it is scheduled to be transported to the airport and then returned to it's home in the New York History Museum.”

“So we pick it up in transport. No big deal. We do it all the time.” Mick said with a grin

Len's smirk grew even larger, “No.”

Lisa and Mick blinked, “No?” they asked in unison

“Both the Flash and the CCPD know my usual MO for things like this. If we strike the benefit they won't be ready for us. I'm sure at least the Flash knows I'm going to want this thing. So their reaction time will be slowed. It also won't hurt that I got my hands on a signal jammer. No one will be able to contact anyone until after we leave.”

Lisa was grinning in understanding, “And by the time they show up we'll be long gone.”

“Brilliant.” Peter said with a wide smile

“Whatever. As long as we get paid.” Mick grunted and crossed his arms

Peter glared but kept his tongue in his head. He may hate the man, but he was also a little afraid of him. The man had a gun that set things on fire! Not exactly something Peter was looking forward to experiencing for a third time. Len didn't seem bothered by the attitude though and started laying out the plan. Peter frowned when he realized his part in the whole thing was to drive the get-away car. He waited until the meeting was over and sent a questioning look at Len. The man nodded and led them out onto the fire escape. Peter liked it out here, where he was able to look out over the lights of the city at night. But it was late morning now, so all they could see was the bustle of the city below.

“Something wrong Peter?” Len asked

“It's just...I'm surprised at the part you gave me.” Peter answered

Len chuckled, “You mean you're jealous because you have to stay in the car and the others get to come.” Peter blushed but nodded, “It's very simple Peter. You know that tonight is the full moon. And from what you've told me it's going to take a lot out of you if you can't control it. If you can't, and you do wear yourself out, how much use do you think you would be in a possible combat situation?”

Peter looked down at the ground, now understanding his Alpha's logic. But he still felt angry about the decision, “But I can fight.”

“I know. You've told me. And I have no doubt that you can do all the things you said you could. But this is a decision I've made that is the best thing for everyone. Remember what we talked about. Always stick to the plan and everything will work out.” Len put his hand on the back of Peter's neck and pulled him close until their foreheads were touching. Peter could feel the waves of calm being projected over the bond and relaxed into the contact, “Next time, I'll give you a bigger role. We'll call it your coming out crime. You can even meet the Flash and give him a little scare.”

Peter smiled and snickered, “I'd like that.”

Len pulled back and returned Peter's mischievous smile with one of his own, “So would I. But for right now, we're going to play it safe.”

Peter sighed and nodded, “I understand.”

\------------BREAK------------

Peter trembled as he felt the sun slowly setting. Even inside this warehouse he could feel the night getting closer. He looked over to where Len was standing. He and Lisa were talking, Lisa saying she had checked the surrounding area and found no one. They were the only two that would know Peter was actually a werewolf and not a Meta Human. Even Mick had been left in the dark about that little fact. It would make it much easier for Peter to use his abilities actively for future criminal activities. 

Peter whimpered when he felt the moon's pull begin. Len was at his side in a few short seconds, probably feeling his fear through the bond. A hand ran over his head and down his neck to take a firm hold there, “Breath Peter. It's all going to be alright.”

Peter looked down at the chains holding him. He then looked at the black circle that surrounded him. He had told Len first thing, when they started talking about the next full moon, about the uses of mountain ash. If Peter did loose control and manage to break free he would still be unable to harm anyone. But only if Len got out of the circle very soon. Peter was really starting to understand that he wasn't going to be able to control this transformation. He couldn't seem to form words so all he did was push Len away, the first time he had ever done so.

\-------------BREAK----------

Len was shocked when Peter pushed him away with so much strength. He flew back several feet before he landed hard on the concrete. He felt Lisa's hands on him but looked over at Peter. The man had started to whimper as he held his head tightly. The whimpering turned to growling which turned into a full blown roar. Peter's head snapped back and he howled at the ceiling. The chains strained as Peter began to fight against his confinement. Len watched as Peter transformed just like that day Rainbow Raider had fixed his mind. The teeth elongated, eyes glowed, and clawed hands thrashed where they were tightly restrained to his sides. His icy blue eyes fixed on them and he lunged. 

Lisa and Len both jumped, even though they knew they were safe. The chains wrapped around Peter's ankles sent him to his stomach just before the ash line. Peter writhed and roared as he kept his eyes on both of them. Len had no doubt that had Peter been free he would not have paused to think before ripping them both apart. Len had never seen anything so primal and terrifying in his life. And then he felt the emotions flowing through their bond. So much rage and confusion. 

Len realized something. He was the Alpha. Shouldn't he be able to control this somehow. He got to his feet and walked so he was standing directly on the other side of the circle. He ignored Lisa's insistent words telling him to come back over to her. He looked down into those blue eyes and said sternly, “Be quiet Peter.” there was no change, “Peter!” he snapped, trying to keep his voice level. But the anger continued to fog Peter's mind and Len lost it. He shouted at the top of his lungs, “BE SILENT!”

Peter's loud roars and howls stopped instantly. He wasn't completely quiet, still letting out a steady growl. But the anger Len was feeling had lessened by at least half. Looked like this might work with a little practice. 

\-------------BREAK-------------

Peter woke, feeling that even though he still wanted sleep that he should be awake. It became clear why that was when he heard his Alpha's voice, “Come on Peter, just open your eyes for a second.”

Peter managed to pry his eyes open and look forward. He was laying on the living room couch. When had they gotten back from the warehouse? How long had he been asleep? He couldn't remember feeling like this after a full moon since he was very young. He came out of his thoughts when a hand touched his face. His eyes refocused and he saw Len leaning over him.

“There you are.” Len said, taking his hand away, “You don't have to be awake for very long, it's still early.” something was put under Peter's nose. It smelled really good. Peter realized it was a raw steak, “But you need to eat, you said so yourself.”

Peter opened his mouth and Len placed the meat inside. Peter chewed slowly, taking little bites. Once it was gone Len wiped off his face with a cloth.

“Go back to sleep Peter. I'll wake you for lunch.”

\--------BREAK-------------

Lisa frowned at her brother as he left Peter's side, “Len, why do you act like that?”

“Act like what?” Len asked, though it was clear he understood what she was saying

She rolled her eyes, “Like you used to when we were kids. I haven't seen you act like this since before dad was arrested. Since you treated me that way.”

Len sighed, “It's a side effect of the bond. Peter explained it as me knowing what I had to do to make my Pack happy.” he smirked, “He even said that eventually you'll start to feel it. Anyone I consider pack will join the bond now that I've been identified as an Alpha.”

Lisa shook her head and sighed, “All this supernatural stuff is weird.”

“I don't disagree.” Len said with a grin, “But it's fun.”

“As long as you can keep a lid on it in public.” Lisa said, “If you act like that around other people they'll think your going soft.”

Len snorted, “Of course.”

\-------------BREAK-----------

Joe West felt on edge. The Red Diamond benefit was tonight. It ended in two hours and he was on the team that was going to escort the Red Diamond of Madagascar to the airport. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Leonard Snart was going to make a play for it. It was his MO to a T. The police escort had followed it to the gala, was staying until that ended, and then transporting it back. Barry was on stand by just in case they needed him. Joe looked around the mostly empty street for the third time in an hour. Then he frowned when he noticed a car that hadn't moved since he had gotten here. There was someone sitting inside it, and they had been there since Joe arrived. He pulled up his radio and asked, “Does anyone know about the red Sunfire parked near the back entrance?” There was a round of negative responses so Joe said he would check it out. He had only just stepped out of his car and started over when three figures ran out of the alley that led to the back. He felt his heart speed up when he recognized Cold, Heatwave, and Glider. He reached for his radio as he ran in the same direction, “This is Detective West. I've got a visual on Rory and the Snart siblings on the North Side. Requesting immediate backup.” then he drew his gun and addressed the fleeing criminals, “CCPD, hands in the air!”

Glider turned and let off a shot in his direction. He ducked around it and squeezed off a shot. There was a cry of pain, he had managed to hit her. He saw Cold and Heatwave stop and turn to aid their fallen teammate. Cold looked up at Joe, pulling down his goggle. He glared and yelled, “You asked for this Detective! Peter!”

The door to the red Sunfire opened and a short man stepped out. He had shaggy brown hair and was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Joe didn't lower his gun even though this new player wasn't armed. In the blink of an eye the guy, Peter apparently, was moving. His speed was inhumanly fast, though not as fast as Barry by a long shot. Joe registered something wrong with the man's eyes. A strange glow. It was only an instinctual dodge that saved Joe from the clawed hand that swept through the air. He looked up from his new place on the ground at the man who had turned into a monster.

Glowing blue eyes, long claws, and a mouth filled with giant fangs. The man roared at Joe, holding his hand up for another strike. Joe fired three shots. Two made contact. One in the right shoulder and the other in the man's stomach. The fanged man fell to one knee but didn't collapse. In fact it looked like Joe had managed to piss the guy off even more because he let out an even louder yell and slowly returned to a standing position.

“Peter, let's go!” Snart shouted from the car where they were all now sitting. The engine was running.

Peter looked from the car to Joe a few times before growling one last time at Joe and went to join the others. Joe managed to get to his feet just as the car pulled out and the other officers came running around the corner.

\---------------BREAK--------

“I think we found our murderer.” Joe said as he sat in the Cortex of STAR Labs 2 hours later, “He turned into some kind of monster. Claws, teeth, glowing eyes, the whole nine yards. I shot him twice and all it did was piss him off.”

“And you said this guy listened to Cold?” Cisco asked, his voice sounding slightly unnerved

“Looks like he found himself a new Meta to hang out with.” Barry muttered darkly, “He just better make sure this guy doesn't kill anyone else.”

\---------BREAK------------

Peter whimpered as he hovered over the couch where Lisa laid. She had a bandage around her right arm. It was a simple flesh wound, a through and through, but the smell of her blood bothered him. She was Pack, even if she didn't know it yet from what Len had told him. She was his Alpha's blood family. She was to be protected. Peter knelt down next to the couch and placed his head so that the very top of it was touching Lisa's side. He needed to feel her breathing, to know his pack was safe. He jumped a little when Lisa's hand touched the side of his head. He thought she had been asleep.

“Don't worry Peter, I'm fine. You got it way worse then me from what I hear.” Lisa's voice was tired but slightly amused

Peter didn't look up as he shook his head, “I heal faster.” though it had still hurt when Mick had had to remove the bullets so he could heal properly

“Doesn't mean you should let yourself get shot.” Lisa said, “I know you heal fast but I doubt you could heal from a bullet to the brain.”

Peter nodded, “That's true.”

“At least they weren't silver bullets.” Lisa teased, the hand in his hair giving a little stroke

Peter snorted, “Wouldn't have done anything different. Silver doesn't hurt werewolves.”

“Really?” Lisa chuckled, “Then what does?”

“Most forms of wolfsbane will do the trick. Bullets, gasses, and arrowheads dipped in a liquid form are the Hunter's favorites. Then there is the powder that I put in alcohol so I can get drunk. It's sort of a hybrid strain that slows the metabolism but isn't poison.”

There was a short pause and then Lisa asked softly, “You've mentioned Hunters before. Can you tell me what exactly they are?”

“A bunch of hypocritical bastards.” Peter growled, “They say they have a code. Only hunting those who hurt humans. But my family had never hurt anyone. They didn't deserved to die.”

Lisa's hand began to softly pet him, “I'm sorry I asked.” a short pause and then, “But you can be part of our family now if you want.”

Peter held back the tears that formed in his eyes at Lisa's soft voice and words, “I would be honored.”

\-----------BREAK------------

It was a full week later when Len felt Peter was ready to make an appearance. He had planned a low grade heist. His plan wasn't to succeed however. They would leave with nothing, but Peter would get to meet the Flash. It was important that Peter understand just what they were dealing with. And it was important for the Flash to know that he now had someone with powers at his side. It would help the game progress. The job was a simple robbery of a high class diamond dealers. The building was only one floor but the main display room was huge. There would be plenty of room for a nice fight. Lisa had insisted on coming as well, even though her arm was still to injured to be of much use. Lisa had joined the bond fully just two days before and ever since then she treated Peter like another big brother she had to look after. It warmed Len's heart to see his little family growing so well.

Right now he was standing in the middle of the store and waiting for Barry Allen to appear. All of the hostages were stored in the very back room. Len had simply 'forgot' to confiscate one of their phones. If his calculations were correct then Flash would be here in 3...2...

Just on time a rush of air filled the store. Flash was standing in front of Len. Len held up his hands, showing he wasn't holding his gun, “Easy Red, I don't want to fight.”

“That would be a first Cold.” Flash said with a glare

“It's the truth. This is simply a coming out party for friend of mine.” Len explained

“You mean the monster Meta that attacked Detective West.” Barry's tone was harsh and angry. Len understood why. But he hadn't deliberately come after the Detective so really Flash had no grounds to break their deal. Looked like he knew that too from how angry it made him.

Len frowned, “He's not a monster Flash. He's just a little different is all.” he snapped his fingers and a deep growling sound filled the large room. Len smirked, “Meet Peter.”

Peter jumped from the roof at such an angle that he landed on the Flash's back. He sent the pair of them rolling around but it only lasted for a second. Peter was thrown off and into a wall while Flash moved to the other side of the room. Peter picked himself up quickly and roared with all his might at the shocked looking Flash. No doubt the Detective had told everyone about Peter, but no description could prepare anyone for the pure animalistic fury of Peter in real life. If Len didn't know that he had ordered Peter not to kill the Flash he might have been a little worried. But Peter was loyal and would never go against his orders. Sometimes it even gave Len a rush to imagine how much power he had over the supernatural man.

Peter slowly started to approach and circle. Flash copied him, their motions eventually ending up with them circling in the middle of the room, “Who are you?” Flash demanded

“Like Cold said, my name is Peter.” Peter answered, his voice slightly muffled by the large teeth in his mouth, “I'm told I don't get a code name until Cisco comes up with one though.” he flexed his hands, “I wonder how good you'll run after I dig my claws into you.”

“Guess we'll never find out.” Flash replied before he sped full speed at Peter. Peter went flying backward, headed for a wall. What neither Len or the Flash expected was for Peter to turn himself around in the air and springboard off the wall. Flash was so surprised that he didn't even move until Peter collided with him mid torso. They flipped all over the ground once more but Peter was prepared and quickly pinned the speedster by sitting on his chest and holding down his arms. He roared into the Flash's panicked face, a little bit of spittle even hitting the hero in the cheek.

Len decided that had been enough of a show, “Finish it Peter, it's time to go.”

Peter leered down at a now very terrified looking Flash. Len chuckled, knowing the kid thought he was about to die. Instead, Peter pulled his head back and slammed it forward. Flash stilled instantly as his head made contact with Peter's. Peter stumbled only slightly to his feet and looked at Len questioningly. Len smiled and sent a large wave of pride through the bond. Peter smiled and ran to stand next to him. Len took one last look at the downed hero before turning and heading out the back door.

Lisa was at Peter's side instantly, “That was great Pete. You kicked his ass!” she clapped him on the shoulder with her good arm

Peter beamed under the praise, feeling her approval through the bond as well. Len had really noticed how attentive Peter was to being told he had done well. It probably had something to do with proving he was loyal. He knew that Peter worried Len thought he would turn against him like the wolf had his last Alpha. He did everything he could to prove that wasn't the case. But Len knew Peter would never turn on him. Peter needed him. And Len could no longer imagine life without his bond. The fact that Lisa was now a part of it just made it that much better. It was like being able to make sure your family was always happy and safe. As they drove home that evening Len smiled and listened to Lisa and Peter talk about what Cisco might name him.

\------------BREAK---------

Though Len had never assigned Peter any chores the wolf did them anyway. He wanted to show how helpful and committed he could be. Lisa had told him time and again that he didn't have to. Len himself had even said it once or twice. But Peter was just so grateful for being saved from complete insanity that he felt he had to do something. He was in the middle of cleaning the living room currently. Lisa and Len had gone to the store to buy groceries. Another reason he liked to help out, he had no money to help with the food budget while eating more then anyone else.

Peter stilled when he heard the sound of the door knob turning. The door didn't open, it was locked. Lisa and Len would have used a key first thing. So the question became, who was at the door? Peter kept silent as he slid over to the door. He took a big sniff as he heard something slip into the door knob. It smelled like the air did right before a big thunder storm. But there were also traces of that toxic smell that had lingered on the man who had helped center his mind. From what Len had told him and the information provided to him by his senses he realized who it must be. Mark Mardon, otherwise known as Weather Wizard. A Meta with the power to control the weather.

Peter didn't wait for the door to be forced open. He simply unlocked it and pulled it open quickly. Mardon was kneeling on the ground, now with a very shocked look on his face. This shock quickly became confusion as he stood and asked, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Peter raised an eyebrow, “I really think I should be asking you that question. If you wanted something you could have knocked.”

Mardon glared, “Listen buddy. I don't know who you are but if you aren't gone by the time I count to three I'm going to fry you.” he held his hand to the side and a small thunder cloud began to form, complete with it's own mini lightning

Peter snorted, “I really don't think so. What kind of guard dog would I be if I let just anyone inside when my Master is away.” he let his eyes glow for a second and then let out a growl

Mardon's eyes widened, “What the...”

Peter gave a nasty grin, showing off his fangs, “Do come in.” he said as he reached out with clawed hands to grab the front of the man's jacket and pull him inside

\---------------BREAK------------

“Are you sure we got enough steak?” Lisa asked for the third time as they got off the elevator

Len sighed, “Yes, I'm sure.” he was a little distracted by the strange feeling coming through the bond. He had asked Lisa about it but she said she hadn't picked anything up. When she had asked him to describe it he could only say, “He feels really smug about something.”

“Because we ran out last time.” Lisa continued as they headed down the hallway

“We ran out because you spoil him to much.” Len countered, “He's still part human, he can't eat only raw meat. We've been over this.”

Len reached out to unlock the door with the hand that wasn't full of groceries. He needn't have bothered because it was open before the key got to the lock. Peter was standing there with a huge smile on his face. Before Len could ask why Peter was so happy the man said, “I have a surprise for you.”

Lisa giggled, probably because Peter sounded so much like a small child just then. The smug feeling in the bond was so strong now that Len could barely stand it, “And what's that?” he asked as he pushed his way past Peter. He froze at the sight of the living room. The couch was ripped apart. The television was hanging out of a hole in the wall. The carpet was soggy for some reason. And broken dishes littered the kitchen floor, “WHAT THE HELL?!” Len shouted as he rounded on Peter who looked slightly hesitant but still excited

Lisa let out a whistle, “Damn Pete, what did you do?”

“I caught an intruder.” he said, puffing up his chest a bit

Len blinked, “You caught an intruder? And while you were doing that you had to destroy the apartment?” he felt his anger growing

Peter didn't look so excited anymore and started to defend himself, “It wasn't my fault. He started it. He threatened me, so I reacted. And after that...well...” Peter resembled a kicked puppy

Lisa cleared her throat before Len could think of more things to shout, “Where is this intruder that you managed to capture?”

Peter pointed down the hall, “In the bathroom. He's tied up in the tub. I have to keep checking on him though because he causes trouble when he wakes up. That's how the television got stuck in the wall.” he added this last part while looking a bit sheepish, as if ashamed he hadn't been more diligent

Len didn't really know what to say. It was obvious Peter felt bad about the apartment. But he also seemed to think that catching the intruder was bigger then that. Which made Len wonder exactly who was tied up in their tub. He put the groceries on the still standing kitchen table and went to take a look. When he opened the bathroom door he understood exactly what had happened. Mark Mardon was tied up with packaging tape, had several bruises on his face, and dried blood under his nose. Len looked back at a nervous looking Peter, “Did he say why he was here?”

“All I know is that he tried to break in five minutes after you left. He was really surprised to see me. He got even more surprised when I grew fangs and claws.” Peter was now grinning like a happy devil

Lisa laughed, “Man, how are you so good at fighting Metas.”

Peter shrugged, “I've encountered a lot of things. I've learned a few tricks.”

Mark let out a low moan and Len glared. It was time to have a little talk about who was in charge around here.

\---------BREAK-----------

“I think I found something!” Caitlin shouted excitedly as she ran into the Cortex where Barry and Cisco were watching a movie. 

They both turned and Cisco asked, “Something about what?”

“About that Peter guy.” she said as she waved the file around in her hand, “I sent the DNA through every database I could find and I got a hit.”

Barry was at her side in under a second and taking the file. He read the name on the first page, “Peter Hale. Resident of Beacon Hills California?”

“He's not a local?” Cisco asked as he came over while Barry spread the file on a table so they could all see it

“No. According to this he's been locked up in a metal institution for the last year and a half.” Caitlin supplied, “That's how I found his DNA. It was in their records. The weird thing is, I checked out the asylum. A place called Eichen House. And about a month ago the whole place burned to the ground. The farther back I dug the worse it got. Whatever that place was, it sure as hell wasn't a real medical facility. Considering the state of their records Mr. Hale could have been missing for weeks, maybe even months.”

“Does it say why he was locked up?” Cisco asked

Barry nodded, having read all the data, “He was incarcerated for conspiracy to commit homicide. He was sent there by the county court.”

“Dude.” Cisco muttered as he looked at the dates, “There is no way he's a Meta.”

Caitlin nodded, “That's another thing I found out. Given the time line he couldn't have been here when the accelerator blew. He was in his first week of incarceration.”

“Then what the hell is he?” Barry muttered

\------------BREAK----------

Peter gave a loud howl from the stage, laughing afterward at the cowering people in the audience. Today's heist was stealing a crown used by the Russian ballet. It was a quick in and out, done during the actual performance to give it that extra thrill. Peter's job was to keep the audience back while Len stole the crown. He heard a whistle, Len's signal to go. He gave the audience one last good roar before running after his Alpha. They were in an unmarked car within a minute and 10 blocks away in under three. 

Len laughed to himself, “Flash should be getting there right about now. I wish I could see the look on his face.”

Peter nodded and chuckled in agreement.

It wasn't till later that night that something unexpected happened. The news was abuzz about the theft. Len had taken out the cameras of course, but it looked like someone had managed to sneak a phone in. There was footage, taken from a low angel. It was of Peter. He was standing at the edge of the stage, fangs and claws out. He was howling and roaring like a crazed beast. The news anchor was saying how a new criminal had appeared on the streets of Central City. They talked about how this was his second time seen by witnesses working with Captain Cold. Lisa had smiled and laughed, saying they should get drunk to celebrate. Len had agreed. Peter was so swept up in the novelty of the whole thing that he didn't think of the consequences. And he wouldn't until they came to bite him in the ass.

\--------------BREAK-------

Stiles Stilinski stared at his computer screen. He could not believe what he was seeing. It was no secret to his friends that he had developed a small obsession with Central City. News of their super hero was spreading faster then the news of the new gang of vigilantes in Starling. He would watch new footage on YouTube. He even subscribed to several different news accounts. And today, the first video he saw made his blood run cold.

Peter Hale was in Central City. Peter Hale was using his abilities in public. Peter Hale was alive and working with Captain Cold. What the fuck?!


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the McCall Pack shows up!

Over the last few weeks things had gone very well for the Rogues. Peter had been taken back to the bar where he had first met Len and was introduced to everyone officially. News of his ability to stop Metas had spread rather quickly and no one seemed likely to mess with them anytime soon. Peter had taken a liking to Roy Bivolo, also know as Rainbow Raider. He had thanked the man numerous times for helping piece him back into something resembling a normal person. Roy had seemed very pleased by the praise.

They had pulled a few more jobs and Peter had been on the news. It seemed he was the new story of the month. Lisa had even started making a scrap book with all the newspaper articles. She said she had done it for Len and herself as well when they had started being real villains of Central City. After all this time though, he still didn't have a code name. He was almost starting to think he should name himself, no matter what Lisa said. Pied Piper got to do it so why couldn't Peter? Lisa had theorized on a whole bunch of crazy names, but Peter wanted something simple. He simply wanted to be called Wolf. Perhaps he would mention it to Lisa. She was always using burner phones to text Cisco. Peter thought of it like taunting but Lisa described it as, “Making him keep me in mind.”

Currently he was doing an errand by himself. Len needed him to pick up a few things for their next job. He had even gotten to take the car because the contact was all the way across town. He had picked up the goods with no problem and was now on his way home. Peter stopped at a light and watched the people go across the cross walk. It took him about a second to realize that someone had stopped and was looking right at him. His eyes widened as he took in the stunned face of Derek Hale. Without even thinking Peter put his foot on the gas and ran the light. Derek only just managed to dive out of the way. Peter ignored the honking horns that followed him as he sped down the street. He had to get away. Far, far away as fast as he could. It was still several miles to the apartment building. He'd have to ditch the car a few blocks farther, just in case Derek managed to find it.

\----------BREAK-------

Len put the book he was reading down in his lap and he heard Lisa gasp from the kitchen. A large wave of terror had just swept over the bond. It had quickly been replaced with panic and anxiousness. Something was very, very wrong. Len reached for his phone as Lisa came to join him on the couch. He dialed Peter's number and put it on speaker. The phone rang for what seemed like ages. When it was answered Peter didn't even say hello, “They found me!” he shouted in panic

Len and Lisa looked at each other with worried eyes before Len asked calmly, “Peter, who found you?”

“My old Pack.” he said, his terror as clear in his voice as it was over the bond, “I saw my nephew. I saw him and he saw me. They're here!” 

“PETER!” Len snapped, “Calm down right now!” 

The feelings over the bond wavered and dimmed but still remained just under the surface, “I'm ditching the car.” Peter said, “You need to come pick me up.”

“Just ditch it and go on foot.” Lisa said, clearly worried

“I can't.” Peter said, his nerves starting to shake again, “He'll catch my scent for sure and follow me home. It's safer to take the car. But I can't ditch it and run because I already picked up the supplies. I need you to come and get me.” he let out a whimper, “Please.” he sounded so scared

“We're coming Peter, just hold on.” Len said as he got to his feet

\-------------BREAK-------------

Lisa looked at the hallway with worry churning in her stomach. Peter had been in her room for two days and refused to come out. He ate very little and spent most of his time staring at the wall. His fears and anxieties constantly bled through the bond, making everyone feel even worse. All jobs had been postponed until further notice. None of them had even left the apartment because Peter was afraid someone from his old Pack would find them. Len had even contacted the other Rogues and told them to be on the lookout for anyone asking about Peter. Of course he didn't mention the fact that these people would have powers.

It felt so unfamiliar. Just waiting for the fight to come to them. But they knew how powerful Peter himself was. To be told there were people even stronger that could beat him easily filled Lisa with an uneasy feeling which just swirled with what was already there. Len was taking it the hardest. He couldn't seem to sit still. He was always walking around the apartment or flipping channels with frustration. Right not he was chopping carrots. Len hated carrots.

Lisa almost jumped out of her chair when there was a sudden pounding on their door. Len was already reaching for his gun which had not left his side when a familiar voice called through the door, “Cold, it's me. Open the damn door.”

It was Roy. Lisa stayed tense as Len ran over and opened the door. Roy didn't look like he had been attacked but he did looked panicked. He rushed inside and looked around as he spoke, “I just got a text from Mardon. A bunch of kids showed up at the bar this afternoon asking questions.”

Len's eyes narrowed as they felt a huge wave of fear over the bond. Peter could probably hear everything with his Wolf hearing. Lisa could relate. Len turned and looked out the window at the night for a few seconds, “Did anyone talk?”

Roy shook his head, “Mardon said they just kind of hung around. They only asked questions for a few minutes before walking around and then leaving.”

There was the sound of a door opening and the room went still. Roy even seemed to feel that something important had just happened. Peter shuffled out of the hallway, his face pale and eyes sunken, “They were catching the scent. They were trying to get something to track me with.”

Roy looked even more panicked, “They have powers like yours?!”

“Very similar. It's a long story Roy.” Peter said, his voice sounding so hollow still, “You should go before you get dragged into this.” Lisa felt warm when Roy hesitated to follow that advice. It even took a glare from Len to make the man leave. 

After the Meta was gone the room remained silent for several minutes. Lisa and Peter both jumped when all of a sudden Len yelled, “FUCK!”

“Len!” Lisa exclaimed in surprise. Her brother hardly ever swore.

“I'm sick of this!” he snapped as he spun to face them. His rage flowed through the link as he started to pace and rant, “I've never run from anything in my life! I refuse to start now! You are my Pack now, they have no right to interfere with my business! I am not going to stay locked up and wait for a bunch of kids to go away!” he rounded on Peter who was looking very shocked right now, “There are rules, you said so yourself! Isn't their a rule about Pack grievances or something?!”

Peter's eyes started to become less empty, “I...think so.” Lisa knew what was happening right now. Sometimes Peter would have a very hard time remembering things from his old life. They weren't sure why, but her money was on too much emotional trauma. Lisa stood and came over to stand in front of Peter. 

She raised her hands and started using her fingers to push circles into Peter's temple. It helped ease the pain in his head so he could think clearly. The terror and anxiousness slowly started to dwindle for the first time in days. It was still there, but very far away somehow. It was replaced with hesitated excitement, “Did you think of something Pete?” she asked calmly

“According to the laws they have to meet with my Alpha to discuss their issues. As long as I stay near you they won't be able to attack me. But they would have to know you're my Alpha first. They probably think I've finally gone Omega or something.” Peter slowly walked over to Len and without thinking her brother reached out and grasped the back of the wolf's neck

“We'll figure everything out, one way or another. But we aren't going to hide like scared little children any more.” he smirked, “I think we should send our friends an invitation.”

\---------BREAK---------

Peter shifted nervously in his seat. He was sitting alone at the bar at the Saints and Sinners. Lisa and Len were on the other side of the room in a booth. The rest of the bar was empty except for the bar tender. The McCall Pack had left their contact information with the bar tender along with a hundred dollar bill to call the next time Peter showed up. The man had no intention of doing so of course. He had raised an eyebrow when Len told the man to call the kids, but he had done it anyway. That was about 20 minutes ago and Peter knew they would be here any second. 

He wondered how they would come at him. Would they just burst through the door with claws and fangs out? Would they simply wait outside in the dark for when Peter came out? How many of them were even in town?

Peter stiffened when he heard the door open behind him. He could smell them the second the door opened and the wind blew in. He expected two of them. Scott and Derek. There was also Stiles, he should have expected that. He was very surprised however to smell Lydia. That girl hated him more then anything on Earth. For her to come here and find him of her own free will did not bode well for Peter's well being. He didn't turn, just listened to their footsteps. They all stopped a few feet behind him.

Peter took a deep breath and managed to sound slightly smug as he said, “I heard you were looking for me.” but he didn't turn, knowing they would see how much he was freaked out by the look on his face

“You have a lot to answer for Peter.” said Scott, his voice almost vibrating with the power of a True Alpha

“No, I really don't.” Peter said, still not turning around, “You aren't my Alpha and haven't been since the day you locked me up in that horrible place.” he clenched his fists on the top of the bar, “Did you even know I was missing all this time?” he tried to stop his voice from cracking. His facade was falling apart.

“We know that.” Derek said, apparently focusing on the first part of Peter's statement “We're here to take care of an Omega problem.” there was nothing but a threat in Derek's tone

A familiar chuckle filled the silent bar. It made warmth spread throughout Peter's chest. His Alpha had decided to make an appearance, “I'm afraid you misunderstand the situation Mr. Hale.”

Peter did turn, now that his smile had reformed thanks to Len's support through the bond. He saw all of the Pack looking at Len in confusion. Lisa was right at his shoulder, her usual smirk on her face. Stiles' eyes went wide and he pointed at them, “Holy shit, that's Captain Cold.”

Len's smirk grew bigger, “Always pleased to meet a fan.” without looking away from the four younger people Len whistled.

Peter reacted on instinct. He got out of his chair and rushed to stand at Len's right side. Len even reached out and started to run his fingers through Peter's hair. Peter leaned into the touch. His Alpha always knew just where to scratch. He felt no shame for showing true devotion in front of his old Pack. But he could see the confusion plastered on their faces. Lisa even walked over and leaned into Peter's other side much like she did when they watched movies at home.

“What the hell is this?” Derek hissed

“Something very rare according to Peter here.” Len said as he continued to comfort Peter with small touches, “A human Alpha.”

All four of the apposing Pack let out hisses of shock and disbelief, “That's not possible!” Scott snapped

“Oh but it is Alpha McCall.” Len said, his smirk growing bigger still and his joy at his little game came through the bond, “And according to the rules, because he has a new Alpha, you need to talk to me to get to him.” Len stopped petting Peter and stepped forward so he was standing in front of both Peter and Lisa. His hand reached into his jacket and withdrew his gun. He didn't power it up but the threat was clear, “Now, I believe you had something you wanted to say.”

Scott took a very threatening step forward but Derek held out a hand to stop him. His face was grim and Peter could smell the anger coming off all of them in waves, “He's right Scott. We have no power on someone else's turf.”

“But he's human.” Stiles argued, “He can't be an Alpha or have official territory!”

“Tell that to the mental bond I currently have with the two people in my Pack.” Len said smugly. He reached back and picked up Peter's hand without even looking. He held it up, the scar his teeth had caused was clear as day, “Here's my mark.”

“This can't be happening.” Lydia said, sounding more angry then ever before, “After everything you did we thought you were finally gone. But you just can't stay dead and make everyone happy. You have to keep coming back and causing trouble.”

Lisa stepped forward and scowled, “Shut up you bitch. No one talks to my family like that.”

“He's my family.” Derek argued, “And he needs to pay for his crimes against all of us.”

“You can't trust him.” Scott said seriously, “He's a master manipulator. Whatever he's told you is a lie.”

“So he didn't kill lots of people to get revenge on those who destroyed his life?” Len asked. Peter winced and the others looked a bit surprised, “Or he didn't come back from the dead by using the untapped powers of a young Banshee?” Len sneered at Lydia whose lips were now pursed tightly together, “He never tired to kill you all to get his hands on the power of a True Alpha?” then Len glared, “Or do you mean the story about how you threw him into what was basically Hell and left him there to rot while someone scrambled his brains?” his voice was truly worthy of his title

This seemed to confuse the teens and Peter wondered why. Surely they had known what they had done to him. It was Lydia who asked in a slightly shaking voice, “What are you talking about? What happened to his head?”

Len looked back at Peter, a clear sign it was his turn to talk now. Peter stepped forward, shifting in place as he was met with such hostile gazes, “They put me in a cell with a man. I never learned his name. But he showed me things, got inside my head. He had this third eye, a Cursed Eye.” all those present tensed, “You know him?”

“We've met.” Lydia said acidly

“I don't believe you!” Stiles snapped, “You never tell the truth. All you've ever done is lie. Why would this be any different?” he pointed at Peter accusingly, “This is all some plot to take over Central City or something!”

“I'm the one who does the plotting around here kid.” Len said with a little smirk

“And what are you planning to do with him?” Derek asked calmly

“Do with him?” Lisa looked a little offended, “You make is sound like we want to run tests on him or something. He's our family now. He'll do whatever he wants.”

“To a point.” Len added, once more reaching back to simply let his hand run up Peter's arm once to sooth the Wolf that was starting to become nervous again, “He does what I say.”

“For now!” Stiles interrupted, “He can't be trusted.”

“And neither can any of you.” Len's voice was serious now, his face grim, “I know heroes kids, and trust me when I say you aren't that. At best you're anti-heroes. People who do what they think is right no matter who it hurts or what the long term consequences are. A bunch of horny teens letting their hormones make their decisions for them.” he took a step forward and brought the gun up, the thing humming as it powered up, “This is my territory. I wanted to have a peaceful talk so we could all walk away happy. Now it looks like we'll be parting on different terms.”

“We aren't leaving.” Scott said, stepping forward and letting his eyes flash red, “Not without Peter.”

“How dare you.” Len snarled, his face twisting as he did so, “How dare you! This is my territory. I am the Alpha here, not you. You don't make the demands or the conditions. I do!” Len moved his wrist slightly and shot the gun so it passed an inch over Scott's head. Scott yelped and took several steps back while the gun lowered back to it's original position, “Get out of my city, tonight. Or I'll introduce you all to a friend of mine who can make his eyes go red too. He'll put you all in such a rage you'll tear each other apart without a second thought.” his voice had become nothing but a threatening hiss

Peter felt his whole body shiver and a new emotion filled his chest. Just looking at Len defend him, threaten people for his sake, it was wonderful. And extremely hot. The Wolf in him was aroused by the assertive Alpha. He had to force it back down before it managed to get into the bond. That wasn't what any of them needed to be feeling during such a serious moment.

“This isn't over.” Scott growled as he slowly started backing toward the door. The others followed his lead and in under a minute the other Pack was no longer in the room. No one moved for several minutes as Peter stretched out his hearing. When he didn't hear their little group anymore he relaxed into Len's back, seeking the strength of his Alpha. Len turned and didn't hesitate to pull Peter to his chest. Gloved fingers ran through Peter's hair, letting he relax even more.

Lisa made a snorting noise, “Entitled little shits aren't they.”

“They'll be back.” Peter said even as he relaxed. It was hard to be worried about anything after seeing how Len would deal with the issue.

“They're welcome to. We'll be ready for them.” Len said, his voice deadly serious. He leaned down a little and whispered into Peter's ear, “And don't think I didn't notice how happy you felt when I told them to leave.”

Peter's body stiffened, but only for a moment. Len didn't push him away or feel disappointed or disgusted. When Len kissed his forehead Peter felt like he might melt. So there was hope, that was good to know. He wouldn't push it, but he would gladly take what he could when it was offered.

\-------------BREAK----------

Scott let out an angered yell and kicked one of the pillars that held up the bridge they were gathered under. The wall cracked and a large chunk fell to the ground, “Why is he always one step ahead of us?!” he demanded of no one

“Because he's smart.” Lydia said, though she sounded begrudged to admit such a thing, “He's a good actor, that's for sure.”

“I'm not sure it was an act.” Derek muttered just loud enough for them all to hear

“Of course it is!” Stiles argued, “It's what he does. Granted this one is a little less sinister then usual but that doesn't make it any less real.”

“The scar was real.” Derek commented, “He's been claimed by that Captain Cold guy. If he was after Alpha power he would never do that with a human. Humans can't transfer the Alpha power because they have no Wolf.” 

“So he's using the guy to stop from going Omega, big deal.” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes, “Doesn't mean he's telling the truth.”

Scott let out another little growl, “We can't just let this go. He's dangerous, we all know that. And we know he killed those people a few months ago. Central City doesn't have a local pack and the attacks didn't continue in the surrounding area. He's the only one who could have done it. We can't let him keep doing whatever he wants.”

“Then what do we do?” Lydia asked, “He's got super villains at his back.”

“They aren't the only force in town.” Scott said with a smirk, “We just have to get some back up of our own.”

\---------------BREAK-----------

Lisa smiled as she ran her fingers through Peter's hair. It really was getting to long. Soon enough the man would be able to tie it back. She would ask him later if he wanted her to cut his hair for him. Right now she was just happy to watch him sleep. His mind was quiet and contented, just the way it should be. The Pound Puppies were gone, hopefully for a good long while. And her brother had spent the rest of the night giving Peter extra attention and a few treats. Peter had eaten two steaks and a whole case of beer laced with his special powder. The guy was passed out on the couch with a smile on his relaxed face.

She turned to look at Len who was sipping his own beer in the chair next to the sofa, “We should move.”

Len raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

Lisa sighed and got up so she could sit on the arm of the chair, “Because Peter can't keep sleeping on the couch or the floor like a dog. He needs his own room. Or at least a mattress on the floor.”

Len sipped his beer and nodded, “Fair point. Guess I never thought about it because it's never come up.”

“Of course not. He'd never ask us for anything.” Lisa was slightly sad as she stated those true words, “He wants to do everything for us and I feel like we're taking advantage of that sometimes. If he was anyone else I probably wouldn't mind. But he's Pack...right?”

Len smiled and leaned up to kiss her cheek, “Right you are Lisa. We'll start looking tomorrow. Let's keep it a secret though. I want to surprise him.” Len looked fondly at the sleeping Wolf

Lisa grinned, “You really like him don't you.”

“I think I'm starting to.” Len admitted in a half whisper, “I just don't want to push him. He's still fragile sometimes.”

Lisa hugged her brother before getting to her feet, “Whatever you think is best Lenny. But know that if it comes to a choice between the two of you, I'll pick Pete.”

“I'm hoping you would. If I hurt him then I deserve to be abandoned.” Len said seriously as he continued to watch Peter sleep

Lisa smiled softly as she headed to her room, “I'm going to bed.”

\---------------BREAK-----------

Stiles looked up at STAR Labs. The place was a bit of a mess, what with all the restricted signs and a few holes in the building. He wasn't really surprised that the scent of the Flash led here. It made sense. It had taken hours to pick up the very distinctive scent of human and lightning. Scott had mentioned it the second they hit town. Apparently the whole city faintly smelled of it. But finding a fresh trail had been difficult. Then they had walked around for another hour taking several turns and backtracking half the time.

“So, do we knock?” Stiles asked, unsure how to go about this

“Sounds like a plan.” Scott said as he reached forward and ripped the padlock off the front gate

The small group made their way toward the building. Derek and Scott kept sniffing the air now and then. Stiles didn't ask why. If it was important then they would mention it. They reached the front doors and Stiles spotted an intercom system. He pushed the button and took a step back so Scott could take the lead for whatever happened next.

After a few seconds a female voice came through the speaker, “Can I help you?” 

Scott reached out and pushed the talk button, “We have information about Peter Hale.” he said firmly

Another short pause, “Who?” she sounded hesitant now

“The guy running around with Captain Cold that can turn into something with fangs, claws, and glowing eyes.” Scott answered bluntly

A longer pause this time, “And why would you come here with information like that? We aren't the police. I can give you a number of a Detective who can...”

“We know you work with the Flash.” Scott interrupted

There was no reply for several minutes. Stiles had just started to lean forward to push the button himself when a loud buzz split the silent air. It was coming from the door. Derek reacted first and pulled the door open, the buzz stopped. Scott went in first, not even hesitating for a second. Stiles was so proud of how far his friend had come in the last few years. He was so confident and sure now, just like a leader should be.

When they entered the large yet empty lobby there were lights on the floor. They blinked and led over to an open elevator. Without a word they all got in and got ready for whatever might be waiting for them when the doors opened again.

What met them was a guy, about Derek's age, holding a futuristic looking gun that reminded Stiles far to much of the one Captain Cold used. But this one was glowing a strange purple, not blue. And the guy didn't really look like security. He was wearing a shirt with the Avengers logo on it under a hoodie. His jeans were worn, as were the sneakers on his feet. But he was fixing them all with a very serious glare, “You could have mentioned that most of you aren't human over the intercom.” his voice was firm and slightly angry

Stiles was very surprised by this sudden statement. Scott recovered first and said, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

The man snorted and rolled his eyes, “Oh come on. This whole place is rigged with bio-metric scanners for security reasons. Put them in myself last month. And boy, wasn't it surprising to see that two of you have the same genetic defect as Wolf. One of you is even related to him. I don't know what she is,” he motioned at Lydia with his head, “,but it sure a hell isn't human. Now tell me what you want or I'll disintegrate you.” he tightened his grip on the gun in his hands

Stiles shot a look at Scott, to see if the guy was lying. Scott's serious face said he wasn't. Stiles cleared his throat, “As the human representative let me tell you we don't want any trouble. We're here to help you with your Peter problem.”

“You mean Wolf right?” the guy asked with a raised eyebrow

“Is that what you call him?” Lydia asked, sounding underwhelmed, “Not very creative.”

“Better then Beast Man.” the guy said with a little smirk of amusement

Stiles snorted, “Dude, that is so wrong.”

“I know right.” the guy said, his gun lowering for a second before he seemed to realize he was dropping his guard and once more stiffened up, “Now, what do you know?”

“We know what he is.” Scott spoke seriously, “We've been dealing with him for years. And without us, this whole town could be under his control in just over a year.”

The man's face suddenly looked hesitant, the gun lowering slightly, “How do I know we can trust you? How do I know you don't work for Cold?”

“Cause we're the good guys.” Stiles said with a wide smile, “We have our own town to protect. You deal with super powers and we deal with the supernatural.” he pointed to Scott and Derek, “Meet the Werewolves, Derek and Scott. And the lovely Lydia here is not only a certified genius but a Banshee to boot. And we know that, somewhere in this building, is a guy who can run faster then the speed of sound. Do you do anything special?”

The guy blinked and the replied in a slightly stunned tone of voice, “I make the toys.”

“Cool.” Stiles said with a smile

“So...Werewolves?” he looked between Derek and Scott before looking at Lydia, “And a Banshee? For reals?”

“As real as it gets dude.” Stiles said with a smirk

A smile split the guys face and he turned the power for the gun off, cutting off the glow and slight buzz. He dropped his arm to his side and said in excitement, “I have, like, a million questions.”

\---------BREAK---------

Peter smiled around at his new room. It had been such a surprise that only a few days after the whole Pack confrontation they had moved. Even more of a surprise when they moved into an actual house instead of an apartment. Apparently it was owned by some kind of dummy corporation or something like that. Peter had stopped listening when Len had said he got his own room. And what a room it was. With soft blue walls, a large window with a seat, and a king sized bed. The closet and dresser were filled with his clothing and there was even a picture of him, Len, and Lisa sitting on the bedside table. It was perfect. Peter flopped onto the bed like he hadn't since he was a teenager and pulled a pillow close to his chest. He just wiggled on the bed with all the joy he felt, not wanting to start laughing or something stupid like that. This was the best present ever. Peter had no doubt that's what it was. He didn't know what he had done to deserve it but he was determined to do everything he could so that Len would not regret it. And perhaps, in doing so, he would win his Alpha's affections.

There was the sound of a doorbell and a few soft knocks. Peter's room was closest to the door. Lisa had joked it was because he was the guard dog. Peter decided to live up to that and got off the bed to answer the door. He smiled when he saw Roy Bivolo standing there, “Roy, hey.” Peter motioned the man inside

Roy only half returned his smile, “Hey Peter. Is Cold around?”

“He's in the kitchen.” Peter said, hearing the man's footsteps on the tile floor, “Is something wrong?” he asked as he led Roy to the new kitchen

“You could say that.” Roy said with a wince that was visible even behind his sunglasses, “I'd rather only tell the story once.” he said as they entered the kitchen. It was nicely sized and tiled in dark blue and black. Len was cutting potatoes for a soup he was making for dinner.

He looked up and said, “Roy, good to see you. I don't suppose this is a house warming visit.”

Roy snorted, “I really wish it was.” he sat down at the small kitchen island so he was looking across it and right at Len, “It's about those kids from last week.”

Peter stiffened and Len slowly put down the knife he had been using to cut, “Explain Roy.” he said sternly

“They never left.” Roy said bluntly, “I saw one of them today, trailing along with the Flash. I only just managed to get away by hiding in a dumpster.” Peter sniffed him with a frown and Roy batted him away, “I showered already!”

“It was good thinking.” Peter said as he took a seat next to Roy, “You remembered they had powers like me?”

“That's another thing.” Roy looked hesitantly between Len and Peter, “I sort of overheard something while I was hiding. I heard the Flash mention...Werewolves?”


	4. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter things are going to start heating up. Despite that phrase there will be no Heatwave. And I honestly don't know why. It wasn't until I finished writing the story that I realized I had only mentioned the guy a few times and then he just vanished. Sorry to say he won't be back for the rest of the story. If I write a sequel though I'm sure he'll show up.

Roy let out a yelp of pain and shock when Cold suddenly reached across the kitchen island, grabbed the back of Roy's neck, and forced his face hard into the solid surface. Roy tried to bring his arms up to remove the hand but hands as tight as vice grips took hold of his wrists and pulled his arms back until his shoulder hurt. For a few seconds Roy just gave a few futile wiggles. When he stilled he felt breath against his ear. Cold's voice was pure ice as he hissed, “What did you hear Roy?”

Roy gave a few more wiggles, “Just that the kids were part of a werewolf pack. They were talking about how to get to Peter. Said he was some sort of rogue element or something like that.”

Roy felt a little better when Cold's hold eased, but he wasn't released. Cold swore and his free hand stabbed the knife into the counter an inch in front of Roy's face, “Those bastards! How dare they defy me on my own turf!” Roy was starting to panic again. Cold never lost his cool, no matter what, “And going to the Flash for help, that's a low blow.”

“I'm not surprised.” Peter's voice sounded suddenly hollow. The grip on Roy's wrists vanished, followed shortly after by the one on his neck. Roy slowly lifted himself into a sitting position and looked around. Peter was standing there, his eyes seeing something far away. Cold was on his way around the kitchen island, his movements slow.

“Peter, you still with me?” Cold asked, his whole demeanor doing a 180. Roy had never heard Cold sound so soft and comforting.

“It's my fault.” Peter whispered, not answering, “They won't leave. We won't be safe. They'll come after me. After you and Lisa and everyone else. I should go. I should....”

SLAP

Peter stumbled to the ground in shock. Roy pushed himself a little more against the kitchen island at his back. Cold just stood over the downed Peter, hand still raised, breathing hard, “Don't you dare.” he growled, his voice hard and threatening 

Peter looked up at Cold with such despair it gave Roy shivers, “But, it's all my fault that they...”

“SHUT UP!” Cold screamed. He brought his hand down and pushed it against his head, as if feeling a great deal of pain, “Open it back up Peter. Do it now.” again his voice was deadly calm

“But I don't want...”

“I don't give a shit what you want right now.” Cold hissed, “Let me back in Peter, or I'll force it.”

Roy watched for several silent moment, his brain swirling with confusion. He had no idea what was happening right now or what the two of them were talking about. The only thing he had confirmed was that Peter was indeed a Werewolf. No one had admitted to it but there would be no other reason for them to react like this. Did that mean he had helped to fix the brain of and then become friends with a supernatural creature? Should that even matter? The world was getting stranger everyday, why not have supernatural creatures running around? Still didn't mean he understood the strange behavior before him.

Then Cold's shoulders relaxed and Peter whimpered, “Peter, do I feel like I'm angry at you?” Peter didn't answer so Cold asked again, getting down so he was squatting on his knees, “Am I angry Peter?”

“Yes.” Peter whispered

“At you?”

“No.” Peter answered again, his eyes starting to focus a little more

“Do you feel like I want to get rid of you? After everything you know about me, and everything I've done, do you really think I would abandon you now?” Cold sounded so warm and caring as he reached out and started to run his fingers through Peter's hair

Peter gave a whimper and pushed his head into Cold's hand, “Alpha.” he said in a half sigh

“That's right Peter.” Cold said with a kind smile, “From now until the day I die. I take care of my own. Remember?”

Peter nodded and his whole frame relaxed like a rag doll. He was now laying in Cold's lap while the Rogue stroked his hair and whispered things in such a low tone that Roy was no longer able to hear them. Roy's brain really didn't understand much about what was happening. All he got was that Peter was a Werewolf and Cold somehow had control over him. It felt like such a tender moment that it made Roy guilty to look at it. He slowly lowered himself off his stool and had made it half way to the kitchen door when the front door slammed open and Lisa's voice called through the house, “Hey, whose car is in the driveway?! Did they do something to Pete?!” Lisa came barging into the kitchen at such a fast pace that she almost slammed into Roy. Her eyes narrowed on him instantly, “What did you do Roy!?”

“Nothing!” Roy snapped in a voice that was both louder and higher pitched then he would have liked. He turned to look at the two men on the ground who were now fixing him with serious stares. Roy felt a pit form in his stomach, “Please, I don't even understand what's happening right now. Just let me go and I swear I won't tell anyone what I heard.” he tried to back up when Cold started to rise. Lisa's hands grabbed his arms from behind, holding him in place with more strength then Roy thought the woman possessed

Cold slowly walked over until he was only a few inches from Roy. He looked Roy in the eye as if Roy's sunglasses weren't even there, “We can't let you leave yet Roy.”

Roy felt his fear growing slightly and shot a look at Peter over Cold's shoulder. Surely Peter, his friend, wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Peter was on his feet again and was looking between Cold and Roy with a sort of reluctance. Clearly he wanted to do something but was afraid of how Cold might react.

“We have to have a talk Roy.” Cold continued, drawing Roy's attention once more, “About your position in the Rogues.”

A new sort of tension was now filling the room. Roy didn't understand it, still feeling a little terrified. But it seemed a sort of mixture of surprise and hope. Lisa's voice spoke from just over Roy's left shoulder, “Lenny, are you saying what I think you're saying?”

Cold's face remained blank as he simply nodded, “It would have happened eventually with how close he and Peter are.” 

Peter took a few steps forward, “You want to expand the Pack?” he sounded so hopeful

Cold showed the first bit of emotion since he had stood from the floor. He smirked right at Roy's face, eyes still connected, as he answered Peter, “It's what Packs do right? The more members the stronger we are. Me and Lisa are already a little stronger then we used to be. Why not share the gift you've given us Peter? And you like Roy.”

“That's true.” Peter was now beaming

Roy was now just very confused as apposed to terrified. Whatever they were talking about didn't sound so bad. It sounded more like they were planing to invite him to share a big secret then thinking of killing him for knowing it. Lisa's grip on his arms vanished and Cold's hand was suddenly on his shoulder. He let his body be led to a nice living room and didn't resist when he was pushed onto the couch. Roy looked around at the group that now surrounded him looking perfectly relaxed. Even Peter, who had sat on the floor next to the chair Cold occupied and put his head on the man's lap. Cold had started petting Peter's hair without a second thought. Roy cleared his throat, “I'm very lost right now.” he admitted

“Don't worry. Once everything get's explained you'll feel more whole then you ever have.” Lisa said with a strange sort of smile

It made Roy give a little nervous chuckle, “As long as you don't ask me to drink the Kool Aid.”

Cold snorted and then gave a smile that was all teeth, “You wish it was that easy.”

\----------BREAK-------------

A week later Roy woke to a picture from his nightmares. He was in a tiny box of a room with one wall made wholly of a glass door. He stood before thinking and started banging at the walls. And though his strength had greatly increased in the last few days it didn't help matters any. He continued pounding until his skin started to split. At that moment the box started to move. He was being moved, being summoned to speak with someone. He didn't want to see any of them. Especially not after learning about the McCall Pack and what they wanted with Peter. Was he going to be questioned? He huddled into the far corner of his little room and closed his eyes tightly, reaching out to the others. Then he whimpered. He couldn't feel them. Len had been right, and it was still weird to think of him as Len and not Cold. Though sometimes he thought of him as Alpha. But now that the bond was part of him he felt so whole. It was gone though. For the first time in a week he was alone in his own head and it left a hole in his chest.

He took several deep breaths as the cell stopped moving and more light entered as the main door lifted. Sure enough, it was the Flash. And he was joined by a young woman with reddish hair and intelligent eyes. From Peter's descriptions this could be none other then Lydia, the Banshee of Beacon Hills. His eyes flicked between the two of them but he made no attempt to use his powers. The glass had a strange polarized effect that made his powers unable to breach through. It had been explained to him the first time he had been shut in here.

Flash looked a little concerned when he saw Roy. Lydia took a few steps forward until she was right in front of the glass. Roy pushed father back into his little corner, afraid of what she might want. But she just gave an understanding look and said, “You don't like being in there do you.” it wasn't a question. Roy answered anyway.

“No. It's Hell in here.” he shot a glare at the Flash, his anger covering his fear for a few seconds, “No room to lay down and fed nothing but takeout. Lucky to get a book a week for entertainment. Prison would be better.” then the fear returned when he reached out to share his feelings and there was no one on the other side, “Why am I here?” he asked in a slightly trembling voice

Flash snorted and smirked, looking about to answer, when Lydia spoke first, “Is that why you freaked out so bad? Because of the box?” her eyes held a knowing spark, “Cause I've seen another reason to act like that.” her hand reached up and ran along the door frame, “We've had them add something special to all the cells. A lining of Mountain Ash.” Roy couldn't help the panicked gasp and wide eyes as he realized what that meant. He cringed when Lydia gave him a triumphant smile, “So you understand what that means.” again, it wasn't a question 

Flash gasped, “So he really is part of their Pack?”

Lydia nodded, “He freaked out because he was alone in his head. It's a very jarring experience the first time it happens. I've seen Beta's freak out like cornered animals.”

“But...his scans say he isn't a werewolf.” The Flash sounded confused now

Roy couldn't stop his snort of derision, “Of course not you moron!” he snapped, “Len's human.” then he snapped his lips shut as Lydia's smile turned into a smirk

“This will go one of two ways Raider.” Flash said, his voice serious now, “The first is that you tell us where Peter Hale is and we let you out of here. The second is that you don't tell us and stay locked up in there until you change your mind.”

Roy was floored. This wasn't the way the Flash did things, at least not before. But Peter had said that the McCall Pack had a way of infecting people with their sense of righteousness. Roy relaxed his body against the wall and glared at the Flash, “If you knew thing one about a real Pack you would know the answer already.”

Lydia snorted though the Flash now looked slightly uncertain, “And what would you know about a real Pack? You're just a bunch of criminals.”

Roy snarled, “Doesn't mean we don't understand what family means. Something your Pack has severely forgotten on several occasions!”

Lydia's eyes darkened and her hands clenched into fists at her side, “So you think you're part of a Pack? Think that makes you a werewolf? Well let's see if that's true.” she turned and looked up at a security camera, “Scott, I need you down here.”

Roy gaped at her, “I don't think I'm a werewolf!” he snapped, “I don't have to be to be part of a Pack.”

“I know.” Lydia said, her eyes still so cold, “But there are still certain things that you can't know about that comes with being in a Pack. That includes the effects on the humans. You become more in tune with that animal part of you, like a werewolf. Certain instincts come into being. And one of them is the desire and need for an Alpha.” she smirked, “Let's see how deeply ingrained that is.”

A young man who could be no one other then Scott McCall entered the little room before Roy's cell. He was glaring at Roy as if Roy had murdered his children or something. Roy tried not to whimper at the intensity of it. He stopped next to Lydia, the Flash now hanging back and looking nervous, “What's up?” he asked Lydia though his eyes stayed focused on Roy

“I think he could use a little Alpha influence. No way a human Alpha's power could hold up under that of a True Alpha. All you have to do is ask him what we want to know and he'll tell you.” Lydia sounded very pleased with herself

Roy felt pure terror form in his gut. He couldn't feel his Pack and had no idea what was about to happen. He could only look between the two smirking teens and wait for his fate. Turned out it didn't take much. Scott caught his eyes and his eyes glowed a very familiar color. For a second Roy thought the kid had his powers. And then he remembered what red eyes meant for a werewolf. Suddenly his whole body was trembling and he felt the urge to tilt his head to expose his neck. Every fiber of his body fought that urge and he tried to glare. But all he could do was tremble more when Scott asked, voice low and commanding, “Where is Peter Hale?”

Roy found himself actually opening his mouth for a second before he snapped it shut and shook his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that would stop the feeling. But Scott repeated the question, louder and with more of a roar. The roar bounced around in Roy's head, demanding his attention. Roy brought his hands up to his ears, hoping to block that out as well. He curled tightly in on himself as Scott continued to yell questions that his hands couldn't block. The voice got more commanding until the very effort of resisting it was causing Roy to cry. Finally he just let out a loud scream when Scott let out a single loud roar that caused a large stab of pain deep in Roy's brain.

Then the pain was gone and Roy could hear a different kind of yelling. His whole body was shaking and his mind was clouded. But there wasn't any more urging from an outside force and that let him relax. He eventually opened his eyes and looked out of his cell. Lydia and Scott were arguing with the Flash. Flash looked pissed, his arms waving as he yelled. He was positioned so he was between Roy's cell and the teen pair. Scott and Lydia looked like they were also angry, Scott's eyes flickering between brown and red as he screamed back and pointed at Roy. Roy's understanding slowly returned.

“....to get to Peter! We have to find him! He's a bad guy right? Who cares!” Scott was yelling

“How can you say that?!” Flash demanded, “You were torturing him!”

“No I wasn't!” Scott argued. If Roy had had the energy he would have laughed. It sure felt like torture, “I was using my powers to get him to come to our side!”

“No.” Roy managed to whisper. That single word stopped the fighting and Roy was now the center of attention. He glared right at Scott and said in a weak whisper as his body started to shut down, “Not gonna tell you. Even if I die.” then the world went dark

\---------BREAK---------

Seeing Bivolo go still caused Barry to panic. He put a hand to his suit's communicator, “Caitlin?!”

“His readings are stable. He just passed out from the stress.” Caitlin's voice was wobbling slightly. She had been the one to tell Barry to get them to stop. Whatever Scott had been doing had almost caused Bivolo to stroke out.

He turned back to the still angry looking Scott and Lydia. Lydia reached out and patted Scott's shoulder, “Don't worry. We can try again when he wakes up.”

“Hell no you can't!” Barry snapped, “You almost killed him!”

“I would know if he were going to die.” Lydia said coldly, as if stating a simple fact that made everything that had just happened perfectly fine

“And that makes it okay to torture someone?!” Barry really didn't understand what was going on. The last two weeks had been fun. Getting to know about the Supernatural and hearing several dozen stories. They had seemed like such nice people, if a little darker at times then Barry was comfortable with. But he had just thought that a result of hard lives. This was just a whole other level.

“If it gets us Peter.” Scott said sternly, “He's what we need to be worried about.”

“That doesn't make this alright!” Barry was really very frustrated right now. Looking back at Bivolo's still form didn't help matters. He sent Bivolo back to his original position in the pipeline and set a security lock-down in place. He pointed back to the hallway, “We have to talk about this. Let's go back to the Cortex.”

\-----------BREAK------------

Len sat straight up in bed when he felt something inside his mind snap. He searched for a cause and felt a pit form in his gut. Roy was gone. No, that wasn't accurate. He was alive, Len could feel that much, but he just couldn't...reach him. He heard hurried footsteps from the hallway and his bedroom door slammed open. Peter was standing there, his breathing hard, looking incredibly worried, “Can you feel him?”

Len frowned, “No.” he swung his legs over the side of the bed, “Check on Lisa. Then get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. Something isn't right.” Peter took off with a nod and Len started getting dressed. He decided to dress for battle, better ready then waiting. In less then five minutes they were all standing there. 

“Does anyone know where he was after he left the house tonight?” Lisa asked

“He was going to go home and paint.” Peter answered

“So someone probably caught him before he could get home. Roy would know if anyone was in his space.” Len said logically, “So who would know how to block off our connection.” he already had an answer but he was open to further suggestions.

Peter's snarl showed he had reached the same conclusion as Len, “McCall!” he brought a clawed fist down on top of the kitchen table, causing it to split in two and collapse

“Peter!” Len snapped. Instantly Peter hunched in on himself, but he was still trembling with rage, “We know where they took him. Until Central City finishes building their own Meta Human prison there is only one place they could have him.”

“They must have gotten their hands on some Mountain Ash. It's the only way to cut us off like this.” Peter muttered to the kitchen tiles

“Does that work on us now?!” Lisa asked in shock and worry

“No.” Peter was quick to reassure her, “But it will cut off our connection. It also might itch slightly if you touched it. Nothing more then that.”

“Do you think they knew he was part of the Pack or did they just decide to pick up Rogues at random and got lucky first try?” Lisa asked aloud

“Probably the last one.” Len said as he picked his gun up from the kitchen table, “Looks like it's time for a prison break.”

“But that plan isn't even fully made yet.” Lisa argued, “Not to mention that there is now an Alpha Werewolf on the Flash's side.”

“We don't have a choice.” Len said, his voice softening as he headed for the door, “He's Pack.” Len felt warmed by the sudden rush of affection coming from Peter. They had slowly been growing closer. It was a slow road, but Len was sure it would be worth the wait. In the mean time he was happy to just have Peter always at his side and within reach, “Come on, we need to pick a few people up.”

\---------BREAK----------

Mark Mardon was not in a good mood. He had spent the whole night waiting for Roy to call and the ass had never even sent a text. Plus he had ignored all of Mark's calls that morning. How the hell was he supposed to ask the man out if he didn't answer his phone. He had thought he and Roy had mutual affections for each other. The glances, the touches, the nights spent just watching TV on the couch. Mark drank the rest of his whiskey and slammed it back down on the bar, “Hit me again.” he said to the bar tender

“Hold off on that.” came a familiar voice behind Mark, “He'll need his wits about him.”

Mark spun and opened his mouth to start yelling at Cold. He really wasn't in the mood. But he stopped when he realized it wasn't just Cold. It was Glider and Wolf too. And they looked a little to distressed for anything good to be happening. Mark instantly relaxed his shoulders, “What happened?”

\-----------------BREAK---------

Hartley smirked as he pressed Enter. His code would now slowly start to infect every bank in Central City. By this time next month he would be able to control every alarm system, making it easy pickings. Sure, it wasn't his usual style. A bit more subtle. But he needed some cash flow if he was ever going to upgrade his gauntlets. He frowned when there was a knock on his front door, “Who is it!” he snapped from his place in the living room in front of his large bank of computers

“It's me. Open up kid.”

Hartley rolled his eyes. Looks like Mark had chickened out and come to Hartley for more advice. Honestly, he should just lock the two men in a closet and not let them out until they fucked like bunnies. He stomped over and opened the door. Imagine his surprise when he realized Mark had company with him. Company that Hartley had never really had much interaction with. But they all looked like death warmed over. Plus, it looked like someone had taken a nice bite out of Mark's neck.

“What the hell Mark!” he snapped as he grabbed the storm maker to pull him inside, “What happened to you're neck. Don't tell me Roy's actually a vampire.” he pushed Mark into a kitchen chair and pulled the first aid kit form the cabinet

“I'm afraid that would be my doing. But I assure you it's a necessary pain.” Cold had come in behind them, as had Lisa and Peter.

“And what would you have to gain from doing something so very kinky?” Hartley asked, though it lacked the usual leer. It was truly a strange thing and he felt he was missing something. Mark was being far to quiet and submissive as Hartley treated the bite mark

“I need it to help Roy.” Mark said in a half whisper, “Things are getting so weird around here Hart, let me tell ya. Werewolves, who knew right?”

Hartley's eyes instantly went to the other group, narrowing in on Wolf in particular. Peter just winked, “You have got to be shitting me!” he turned to look at Mark in shock, “Are you going to turn into a werewolf now!”

“No, he's just part of the Pack. My Pack.” Cold stepped forward, “There is a lot to go over and not enough time. All you need to know for now is that if I bite you you'll become part of the Pack. That means you'll share feelings with all of us and you'll get very strong. The more people in a Pack the more powerful we all become. Call it an extra perk. Other perks include a permanent family who will never leave you hanging no matter what. The only reason I'm springing this on you so suddenly is because Roy is in trouble. He's Pack, so we'll get him back. But we aren't strong enough. So, give it a few minutes to sink in. If you decide to join then you get to pick where I bite you.”

Hartley just stood in shock for about a minute. Then he turned to Mark and smirked, “Of course you would want a scar like that on your neck. Such a show off Mark.”

\-------------BREAK------------

Barry was surprised that the first person to tear into Scott when they returned to the Cortex last night had been Derek. The older werewolf had shouted, “How could you do that!”

“It's no different then what he did to get Malia to turn back into a human!” Stiles had instantly defended his best friend. Barry had heard that story and now realized a little better what had happened. But the story hadn't mentioned that kind of reaction. Derek was quick to provide an answer to that sudden thought.

“He's human! It's different for them. Especially if they already have an Alpha.” Derek was no longer yelling. He was speaking like he was scolding a child.

“Captain Cold isn't a real Alpha!” Scott snapped, “He's nothing but a human criminal.”

“But that makes it all the more rare. Even more rare then a True Alpha.” Derek said in a tone that indicated they had already had this conversation at some point, “The bonds they feel are as strong as any wolf. But they aren't wolves. That means their bodies can't take the same strain as ours. Lydia might not have been able to feel he was going to die, but he could have gone insane if he didn't give in to you!” that sent a bolt of shock through the room but Derek continued, “And you have to realize what it would mean if he did give in. He would be accepting you as his Alpha. He would become part of our Pack. We would have to take care of him, bring him back with us. Is that really what you want to do?”

The silence was tense and full. So many emotions swirled around for several minutes before Scott simply turned and walked out of the room. Lydia had sat down in a chair and looked into the middle distance. Derek had grunted and gone in the opposite direction of Scott. Stiles had run after Scott. And Barry had decided to call it a night and go home.

Now he sat here in the Cortex sipping at a fresh coffee that Stiles had supplied. The tension had become more like a deep regret. Scott, who was staring at the Flash suit for some reason, looked like he might be sick at any moment. Lydia was sitting at a computer and doing something on the internet, but her brow was deeply furrowed. Cisco and Caitlin were going over the medical scans they had taken of Bivolo over night. Derek was sitting next to Barry, sipping at a coffee of his own. 

Stiles entered the room and as if on cue Scott turned and spoke, “We can't let him go.” Derek growled and opened his mouth but Scott continued, “But that doesn't mean I'm going to force it out of him.” he held eye contact with Derek and gave a little nod. He understood now, and had chosen to take the wiser path. Barry felt tension leave his shoulders and almost sighed in relief.

“Then what are we going to do with him?” Lydia asked, “If it really is a Pack bond then they'll have noticed they can't feel him anymore. They'll be coming for him.”

“Then we wait.” Scott said, “Peter will come right to us and Barry can get a couple of his own criminals while we're at it.”

Barry nodded, “Sounds right.” then another thought occurred to him, “If Peter get's taken away, does that mean that Cold won't be an Alpha anymore?”

“As long as Peter considers him one he will be. He's the key to it.” Derek answered

“Then I'll just have to get control of Peter.” Scott said, “Then we can take him back to Beacon Hills and get him locked up again.”

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Stiles chirped as he held up a bag, “Who wants donuts?”

The alarms started going crazy and the natural light through the windows dimmed considerably. Cisco and Caitlin ran to the monitors and brought up footage from the front of the building. Mark Mardon was standing just inside the front gate, hands held up to the sky that was quickly filling with dark clouds. The sound of the whistling wind blew through the speakers. Then Mardon shouted as he looked at the building, “LET ROY GO!”

“Oh shit.” Cisco croaked

“What the Hell is Mardon doing here?” Barry asked in shock

“The Pack could be bigger then we thought.” Derek said sternly, “It was only luck we got one on the first try.”

“Well we have to do something before he brings the whole building down!” Caitlin snapped

“He's not trying to.” Cisco said brightly as he typed rapidly, “The air currents are going around the building.”

“He doesn't want to hurt Bivolo.” Lydia supplied, “They're Pack. He wouldn't do anything to bring this building down with a Packmate inside.”

“Then he's just a distraction.” Barry said quickly, “Check the rest of the building!”

Cisco's fingers went flying again and soon the screen was split between Mardon and a screen that was flipping through feeds. The flipping stopped in the loading dock where a large hole had been created in the door and there were now three more Rogues. Captain Cold, Golden Glider, and Pied Piper, “Shit. It's Hartley!” Cisco hissed just as Rathaway pointed his hands at the camera and it went fuzzy.

“We need to split up.” Scott said

“I'll take Mardon.” Barry offered, “Can you guys handle the others for a little bit?”

“Not a problem.” Scott said with a grin as he shifted into his werewolf form. It still freaked Barry out when he did that

\-----------------BREAK-----------------

Roy's head shot up from where it was cradled against his knees when the alarms started going off. He wondered what could be happening. There were so many possibilities when the Flash was involved. But he felt, more then hoped, that he was about to be rescued. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from his chest as he threw his head back and howled. Peter had said it was important to know how, even if they weren't wolves. Len had just laughed as Lisa and Roy had joined Peter in howling at a half moon. It felt like the thing to do though so he just kept doing that in between his laughter.

\------------BREAK------------

Peter stiffened and Len held up a hand for the others to pause. Peter's head was cocked to one side, as if listening for something. It would be much easier now that the alarms had stopped blaring. Len had no doubt that resistance was inbound. Then Peter smiled and a wave of joy filled the bond that, even though it now held two extra minds, still felt empty without Roy. Peter turned to them, “He's howling.” Peter said with a half chuckle

Lisa snorted, “Of course he is.” she said fondly, “Lead the way Pete.”

“I have to say, this really is interesting.” Hartley said as they followed Peter down the hall, “Even though I'm new to the bond I still fell like it's...incomplete.” a determined tone took over his voice, “I can see what is worth fighting for now.”

“Just wait until we all get to have time together.” Lisa gushed, “It's so great. And I'll teach you how to block it out for a little while so you can masturbate.”

Len nearly tripped over his feet while Peter laughed and Hartley gave a genuine look of gratitude at Lisa, “I'd appreciate that.”

“And I'd appreciate it if we could change the topic.” Len said

“How about how we're about to have company?” Peter growled as he shifted and pointed at the corner ahead

“Pick your opponents and go for it. No hesitation.” Len said as they sped around the corner and his eyes locked onto the glowing red ones of Scott McCall. He heard his Packmates yell as they charged. He yelled above them, “McCall is mine!”


	5. Emerge Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of my little story. It's Pack verses Pack in this final showdown. Who will win and what will happen after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. Your kudos mean the world to me! I hope you enjoy the ending. Please let me know what you thought.

Stiles had about a second to dive out of the way of a guy he now knew was called Pied Piper. The guy was wearing a weird hooded cloak and had tech gloves on his hands. Apparently those shot out sonic blasts according to Cisco. But it appeared Piper had decided to just try and beat Stiles senseless instead of using his toys. Stiles brought his bat around for a swing and was stunned when a metal gauntlet caught it. Before he could recover there was a booted foot plowing into his stomach. He flew backwards, loosing his grip on his bat, and landed hard on the floor. All the air rushed form his lungs as he looked up into the smirking face of his opponent, “That all you got cutie?” he asked with a wink

Stiles winced, “Ew, so straight dude.” he quipped as he got to his feet and charged forward to tackle the villain. He made contact mid chest and sent them both to the floor. They rolled and rolled until Stiles got the upper hand. He managed to hit Piper in the face a few times before Piper brought his foot up in a great show of flexibility. It wrapped around Stiles' chest and sent him hurtling sideways off Piper. Stiles rolled to a crouch just as the hooded man reached his own and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Then Piper smirked again and charged. He was too fast for Stiles to dodge, almost supernaturally so. Derek had warned them that a side effect of this sort of bond was increased strength. Such a bummer he didn't get that. Piper bowled Stiles over and suddenly they were rolling into a small room off the hallway. Piper broke away and rushed to the door. He pressed a button on the panel and the door shut. Then he put in several more numbers. There was a loud click. He smirked at Stiles again, “I used to work here. I know how to get alone time when I want it.” he gave another wink

Stiles glared, “Dude, no means no.”

\-------------BREAK--------------

Derek jumped to his left to avoid a beam of gold that was shot at his right arm. It appeared that Lisa Snart would be his opponent. She looked both angry and excited as she sent a vicious kick at his head. He ducked and sent his own kick to her side. She twisted in mid air in a way that reminded Derek of a gymnast. Her strange move let her take hold of Derek's leg and send him falling backward. As soon as he touched the ground he rolled out of the way of the foot that slammed down where his head had been. He was on his feet in seconds and once more dodging a shot from her strange gun. Cisco had been very clear what that did through several stories he had told over the last two weeks. Derek knew the genius had a crush on the older woman, and it was easy to see why. She was raw sexuality and energy. If she wasn't trying to kill him Derek might have found her attractive. 

He gave a swipe of his clawed hand, hoping to get her to back off. Instead she twisted around it and brought her gun hard across his jaw, dislocating it. Derek took several steps back as he allowed the bone to pop back into place. She was giving him a wicked smirk, “It's nice you heal so fast. I don't have to hold back.” she took another shot

“Just because you're human doesn't mean I'll hold back either.” Derek growled as he started to send a barrage of punches at her. He knew he could have beat her if she were normal. But she wasn't normal. She was juiced up thanks to being in a Human Alpha Pack. 

She didn't seem worried by his words and just sent him a knowing look, “I've heard. Aren't you lucky your eyes changed back to gold. Now no one can see what you did.”

Derek was shocked by her words and didn't see the kick until it made contact with the side of his head. After that it was a flurry of pain as she rained punches at his miss-footed form. The last thing he saw was her gun coming down hard at his face.

\-------------BREAK------------

Scott leaped right at Cold's chest, claws out and ready. The man simply dropped and slid under Scott's airborne form. He brought up a booted foot so it contacted with Scott's stomach. That sent him off balance and he landed in a somersault. He turned to face the man with a roar and had to dodge to the left as Cold shot his gun. He could see another light out of the corner of his eye and heard Derek roar. He could also hear Stiles having a scuffle. But he couldn't afford to be distracted as he dodged another shot aimed at him by Cold.

“Why did you do this?!” Cold screamed in pure fury as he took another shot. He was obviously frustrated by the fact that Scott was just bouncing around. The small space made Cold's gun less effective, especially with allies near by. Cold took another shot and shouted, “I told you to leave! This is no longer any business of yours!”

“Peter is my responsibility!” Scott shouted as he finally got close enough to take a shot. He managed to swipe Cold's gun from his hand and started to try to punch the older man. But Cold wasn't just his fancy gun it seemed. He was blocking every punch Scott threw. And Scott was surprised to be met with almost equal strength. Had being a Human Alpha really given Cold such a boost in power. The answer turned out to be yes as Cold managed to hit Scott across his jaw, causing them each to take a step back. 

They just stood there for a few seconds, the sounds of battle surrounding them, and then Cold smirked, “Let's do this kid. And when I win, you'll know to never mess with my Pack again.”

\----------BREAK---------

Roy stopped howling when his cell started to move. He felt hope flow into his chest as it came closer to it's docking. Any second now the door would open and he would be met with his Pack Mates. He would feel the Bond again and they would be family once more. But as the door went up all the hope vanished. Lydia was standing there. She looked so angry it scared him a little bit. She glared hard at him, “This is all your fault! If you had just told us where he was we could have avoided this!”

“Avoided what?” Roy asked, his curiosity getting the better of him for a moment

“Avoided the giant fight that is happening right now.”Lydia said seriously, “People are probably going to die today. And it's all your fault.”

Roy felt ice form in his veins. He couldn't feel his Pack. He could only assume that what this young woman said was true. She was a Banshee. She knew when people were going to die. And it seemed she thought it was all Roy's fault.

And then a voice that Roy thought he might never hear again filled the small hallway that led to his cell, “You're full of shit Lydia.”

Peter was standing at the bottom of the small ramp. He was wolfed out and his whole frame was tense. His fingers twitched, ready to swipe at any threat. But he took the time to give Roy a warm smile and a nod. Everything was going to be alright. Roy smiled back.

Peter glared back at Lydia, “If anyone was going to die you would be acting a bit differently. Probably trying to race to that person to prevent their passing. Instead you're in here, tormenting Roy with lies. The only person you have to blame for what is happening right now is Scott. If he just followed the rules and fucked off when Len told him to we wouldn't be having this conversation!” Peter yelled his last sentence and his blue eyes seemed to shine even brighter in their furry

“And just leave you to terrorize another city? Hardly!” Lydia snapped back as she got into a fighting stance, “I'm not afraid of you anymore Peter. I've learned how to use my powers to defend myself. We're finishing this today.”

“Sounds good.” Peter charged

Roy beat against the glass again, though he knew it would do no good. Peter was fighting for him, trying to save him. He had to help. Lydia was turning out to be more formidable then she looked. Her screams, though short, gave off a sort of sonic wave that she combined with strong hits and kicks. Roy eventually just pressed his face against the glass and watched the two supernatural creatures fight. It was truly amazing how they moved as if the whole thing was a dance. Roy was sure any normal person would be downed after just one strike from Lydia. But Peter was a Werewolf and was recovering as fast as he was damaged. His eyes were burning like blue fire as he tried to get past Lydia's defenses. And then he managed it and Lydia was pushed hard into the wall behind her. Her head made a slight crack against the wall and she went limp. For several seconds both Roy and Peter just watched the still body of the Banshee, the only movement her chest going slowly up and down. Then they were looking at each other and smiled.

“Good to see you Roy.” Peter said as he limped up the ramp, his leg having taken damage with Lydia's last strike

“Hope I didn't worry you too much.” Roy said as he let out a slightly hysterical chuckle

Peter had just reached the top of the ramp when a loud roar came from the doorway. It sent both Peter and Roy to their knees, hands clapped over their ears. Roy looked up to see Peter writhing on the ground as Scott McCall stood over him. Roy understood what was happening the second it started. McCall was trying to take control of Peter. Roy was just feeling residual influence. McCall looked like hell. He had bloody streaks on his face, a nice cut over one eye, and his clothing was ripped and bloody in places. His eyes burned like a red fire as he stopped howling and glared down at a whimpering Peter.

“Len.” Peter whimpered. He whimpered it a few more times before Scott let out a short bark. 

Peter quieted and Scott spoke, “He wasn't strong enough. He's only human. You belong to me Peter. Now give in.”

Roy started pounding against the glass again, “Leave him alone you bastard. He just wants to be left alone.”

“He doesn't deserve it!” McCall yelled right at Roy, sending a wave of Alpha rage that caused Roy to gasp and fall back a bit

A new yell entered the small space. It was almost human, but held something a little more. They all turned to see a beaten and bleeding Leonard Snart standing there. His Parka was gone, his gun held loosely at his side, and his eyes glowed a fiery red. The sound he was making was almost like an Alpha Roar. And then it went that one step farther and Roy felt all the breath leave his body. He had felt something. For the first time in two days he had felt something deep in the back of his mind. He could see Peter no longer whimpering but staring at Len in awe and adoration.

Len raised his gun at the shocked Scott McCall, “Everyone deserves a family kid. Think a hero would get that.” he shot a single, short burst. The shot caught McCall's right arm and froze him to the wall. McCall shouted in pain for a few seconds before clenching his teeth and hissing, “How did you get so powerful?!” he was enraged

“Because I needed to be to protect my Pack.” Len said as the red glow started to fade from his eyes. He looked at Peter, “Pete, get Roy out of there. We're going home.”

Len walked forward to stand before the cell door as Peter started punching in commands on the panel. He looked like he was about to collapse on his feet but still gave Roy a slightly bloody smile, “So, Mark said something really interesting when we came to pick him up.”

“Mark?” Roy's eyes widened. “Mark!?”

“Don't freak out Roy.” Peter said as the door opened, “He can't wait to see you.”

Roy stepped out of the cell and was hit with a wave of emotions. He could feel Lisa, triumphant. He could feel Peter, ecstatic and slightly aroused (probably for Len). Len just felt tired. And then there were two new minds to connect to. One felt very smug and amused. The other was nothing but a swirling vortex of rage and worry. As he touched that one with his own mind the rage and worry were replaced with nothing but relief. Roy smiled and held back a tear as he felt the full bond plus the added bonus of the man he knew he would grow to love. But he only had a moment to enjoy it before Mark's mind sent them all an urging to hurry up. 

“The Flash must be getting the upper hand.” Len said as he turned to walk away

McCall yelled after them as they left but no one paid him any attention. Half way down the hall Len stumbled. Reacting on instinct both Peter and Roy had one of his arms over their shoulders. Len gave a deep moan, “I hurt.” he said simply

“You just fought an Alpha Werewolf, of course you do.” Peter sounded far too happy when he said that. He leaned over as they moved and gave Len a single kiss to his cheek, “You are the most bad ass Alpha ever.”

“No argument here.” Roy said with a short bark of laughter. They reached where the battle had begun. Lisa was sitting next to an unconscious man who had to be Derek. She was putting her lipstick on his face. Roy snorted. Lisa looked up, saw him, and was across the room in record time. She seemed unsure whether to help Len or hug Roy. Roy chose for her and passed his burden to her, “Where's the other new member?”

“Hartley Rathaway.” Lisa said with a smirk, “He's trapped in that closet over there with one of the McCall Pack.”

Len snorted, “He's anything but trapped in a closet Lisa.”

Roy looked around until he saw a door. He walked over and knocked. After a short pause a voice asked, “Is the fight over?”

“Yeah. They got me out.” Roy called through, reaching out to touch that mind so it knew who it was

The door opened and Roy met Hartley Rathaway for the first time. He was younger then Roy had thought from the way Mark sometimes talked about him. The two had formed a strange friendship one night after much drinking. Roy doubted he would ever get the full story. Roy looked behind Hartley and had to laugh. The final member of the McCall Pack, Stiles, was duct taped to a chair. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and his pale skin was littered with several colors of marker. Each color was a different insult or crude picture. 

“I got bored.” Hartley said with a smirk as he ran out the door and toward the exit, “We have to go before Mark get's the crap beat out of him. He's been using his powers non stop since we got here and he'll be running out of juice.”

“Then off we go.” Len said, though he was still being dragged between his sister and Peter

They made it outside just as the clouds started to disperse. Mark was on his knees in the middle of the front entrance space outside. Flash was standing over him, looking sure and triumphant if not a little banged up. That look vanished when he turned and spotted them. Without a thought Roy made eye contact and sent a huge wave a calm at the speedster. Flash instantly relaxed and just gave them a goofy smile accompanied with a wave of greeting. Roy walked straight over to the hero and punched him as hard as he could across the face. The young man went down like a sack of potatoes. 

He looked down at Mark who smiled right back up at him. His bond was flooded with love and affection, “Nice shot Roy.”

“Shut up Mark.”Roy said as he got down to Mark's level and kissed the man hard. Mark's hands were instantly in Roy's hair and he was returning the kiss with all the energy he had left. They only split apart when Hartley gave a loud wolf whistle. Roy just laughed as he pulled Mark to his feet, “Let's go home Mark.”

“Sounds good.” Mark said as he leaned against Roy's side for support as they headed to the gate where their van was parked, “I could use a nap.”

Roy gave Mark a leer, “Oh, you won't be sleeping.”

\-----------BREAK-----------

Barry sat on the edge of his specially designed treadmill. He glared at the wall with all the anger he was feeling. And not all of it was directed at the Rogues. A large majority of it was aimed at the McCall Pack. If they had just left this whole Peter thing alone he wouldn't have a super powered Captain Cold running around. He had watched the footage, seen the fighting. Also heard what Cold had said. He had given Scott a chance to back off. And one usually didn't ignore a threat like that from Leonard Snart. Derek had explained what it meant when Barry asked and it had instantly angered the speedster. There were rules in the supernatural world. Cisco had shared his anger, stating several movies that highlighted the importance of such rules. Sure, it was good to know several weaknesses that could now be used to fight the Rogues. But it was a poor trade off when now even the human members of the criminal band had super strength and speed.

The door opened and Scott stood there. He looked very grim as he came to stand in front of Barry, “We're leaving.”

“Like you should have done in the first place!” Barry couldn't help but snap

Scott glared, “I was only doing what I thought was best.”

“You can't always do that.” Barry said, getting to his own feet, “You may have been doing the whole saving people thing longer then me, but you haven't learned how to do it right. There are rules, both supernatural and not, that need to be followed. You can't just justify your actions by saying it's for the best. We're the heroes, that has to count for something.” he fixed Scott with a serious look, “I think you're a good kid Scott, just a little lost. I hope you find your way before it's to late. And until you do, I don't want you in my city.”

“But Lydia...”

Barry held up his hand, “She can stay here until Caitlin says she's safe to travel. It shouldn't be more then a day. After that, you need to go.”

\-----------BREAK--------

Len huffed as Lisa once more reached over to fluff his pillow. He would have stopped her but one of his arms was in a sling and the other was still throbbing because of a nasty gash, “I said I'm fine Lisa.”

“You say that all the time. Doesn't make it true.” Lisa argued as she leaned back to look down at him

Len knew he looked like shit. Half his face was black and blue. His left leg had an air caste on it because it was slightly fractured. He was covered in bandages from various cuts he had obtained during his fight with Scott McCall. It had been a whole day since the incident and Len had spent most of that asleep. As soon as they had gotten in the van he had passed out. He had woken in his room, fully treated, with Lisa hovering over him. When he had asked where the others were Lisa had said they went out for supplies. She had also informed him that they would need a bigger house so they could all live there together. Len thought that was a great idea and was already trying to make plans for that. It was hard to do because Lisa kept hovering.

“Lisa, there is nothing else you can do.” Len said softly, taking one of her hands in his own. She let out a tired sigh and Len smiled, “I'm alright sis. We're all alright. No way is Scarlet going to let McCall and his Pack stay here after all the trouble they caused. As soon as I'm well enough I'll pay him a visit and hash all this out. Everything is going to be alright now.”

Lisa had a shine to her eyes but just nodded with a smile of her own, “I know Len. It's going to be great.”

There was a soft knock on the door and when it opened Peter's head poked inside, “Bad time?” he asked nervously

“Nope.” Lisa said, suddenly much perkier as she stood and walked to the door, “You can take next shift. I have to eat.”

And now Peter was standing nervously near the door, looking at everything but Len. Len focused on his bond and shut out everyone but Peter. Then he focused all his feelings into it. Peter looked at him in shock. Then he blushed and rushed over to crawl into the large bed along side Len. Len grunted as he raised his free arm, but it was worth the pain to wrap it around Peter's shoulders as the man snuggled into his side, “You did really great Peter.”

Peter snorted, “Not as good as you.” he looked up to meet Len's eyes and Len felt a rush of pride, “You have become a real Alpha, wolf or not. Even if something were to happen to me that power will never fade now. You're something new and amazing Len.”

Len just smiled lovingly down at Peter, “You bring out the best in me.”

Len was never sure which one of them leaned forward first, but soon they were kissing. It wasn't rushed, or passionate. It was simply a sharing of feelings. A push of lips and tongue that filled Len with a peace he had never known before. He wanted to do it forever. But he had to stop when it became necessary to breath. Peter was flushed and panting slightly, but still his eyes held no urgency. Len was glad for that, not sure what he could do in his injured state. He looked forward to finding out though the second he was better.

THE END


End file.
